My Pet
by Korugane
Summary: Byakuya, a CEO to his own company, finds a strange man in a box on his doorstep. The lonely single man is surprised with how much Renji changes his life, even if he is just a pet. Rated for suggestive themes and lemons in later chapters. Ren/Bya
1. Chapter 1 My Pet

**Hello everyone. This is the first of what I hope to be many stories to come for this site. This little plot bunny has been hopping around in my head for years. No is the time that I shall let him loose. It is not totally original as it follows a story path of a manga called "Tramps like Us" but is very different at the same time. Please read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bleach characters!**

Chapter 1

You're My Pet

Hard footsteps hit the ground as Byakuya walked to his car angrily after work. The cold air did little to make cool his temper and he felt like he would explode any moment. Why did he have to work with such neanderthals? How could he have allowed such absolute fools to rise so far into the chain of command that he ended up feeling as though the company would deteriorate within a fortnight? With a huff, he clenched a little tighter on his jacket, the icy wind biting at his cheeks. It was not unlike the CEO to park so far away from his building, giving him the ability to get in at least a little excersize to and from his car, but he was sorely regretting it now. Each step felt like stepping deeper into a freezing river, trying to sweep him away. The wind was terrible. Finally, his car came into view, and once again, he saw that no one had dared park anywhere near him, knowing exactly who's car it was. He felt both egotistical and a bit silly that his workers seemed to fear him so much, they refused to even allow the slightest possibility that they may scratch his car or bump doors. A silly thought really.

As it came to view, he felt his legs walking significantly faster, trying only not to break into a full jog. He thrust open the door and slid inside, slamming it shut and pressing the start button, which he'd always found amusing. A start button on a car. It was the soul reason he purchased it. He need only have the keys on his person and the car would unlock for him, and then start at the press of a button. No need to fiddle around with the keys or try blindly to shove them into the slot...this simple task has been made even simpler. It made him feel as though it was less a car and more machine made especially to make his life amusingly uncomplicated, which, at times like this, were nice. He blew into his hands and cleared his throat, backing out and driving to his empty home, once again, as every other day before. He did not turn on the radio, finding it a distraction for his thoughts. The ride home was lit only by the lights on the road and his own headlights. It passed uneventfully. When he arrived home, he parked this car next to his few others. He didn't really care for any of them. But it was nice to have others handy should he get into an accident or should one of them die. And since he could spare the expense, why not? He didn't have time for vacations, or holidays, so why not spend a little extra for his homelife. It wasn't as though he was spending it on much else.

He stared at the ground as he walked to his door, his feet blindly takng him up the steps. So deep in though he was that he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight before him, just before he had reached the entrence. A huge brown box stood between him and the warmth of his house. He'd almost tripped over the thing. It was fairly massive, though he was truly wary of it. No packages were to be left on his doorstep. He had people collect all packages at the post office and bring them directly inside for him, so he hadn't the slightest idea as to whom had the audacity to place this one here now. He had to move it in order to get inside. He didn't want to touch it, but the cold made him brave, and now, even more irritated. He walked to the side of the box and lightly toed it with his foot in an attempt to find it light and easy to move. No such luck. He then placed his foot squarely on it and tried shoving it. His foot almost too easily burst right through the side of the box and kicked whatever was inside, resulting in a low grunt.

This more than spooked Byakuya as he fell to the ground and quickly retrieved his foot from the box, not wanting something alive in it to bite or scratch him. From the sound of it, it was a dog, and a large one. Who on earth would dare send him a massive dog? He quickly stood and dusted himself off, nearly forgetting about the cold air. Now he had a live animal to worry about. What would be said about him if someone saw this animal, in a box, on his doorstep, freezing away in this bitter cold? They would arrest him for sure! He needed animal control. He needed help. His hand was thrust into his pocket to retrieve his phone which he quickly attempted to switch on. As soon as he pressed the button, his battery took a dive and the phone pleasantly turned off. Byakuya glared at the phone with rage so great, he felt he should toss it and demand his phone company provide him with a battery that never died in these sort of situations! It was maddening! How could a phone possibly serve him as it should if it would die when he needed it most? Obviously not one willing to obey it's master under any circumstances if sleep was more important than his life!

"Stupid things, not even worth the parts used to make them." he grumbled as he shoved it back into his pocket. He eyed the box warily again, wishing it had been placed on someone else's doorstep. Maybe this wasn't so bad. Maybe the dog would be friendly enough. He might even grow to like it. A pet might be just what he needed. Obviously he would have someone else take care of it while he was away, but he could use a bit of company at night. People were just too much of a hassle for him. They were dumb and needy. He didn't feel like taking care of any clingy woman only after his wallet or some snotty child growing up hating him for not being around enough. A dog would love him unconditionally, and a big one might scare away any females trying to get into his house. Suddenly this animal turned into a gain instead of a potential problem. He grinned at the mysterious box now, accepting that this might be good, and hoping the animal wasn't ravaged with disease or a killing machine.

He shoved a pointing finger in the direction of the box. "Don't bite me, or I'll leave you out here." He said with as much force as he could muster. He then towered over the box, placing his hands on the top. He took a deep breath. Whatever was inside wasn't moving much, but it was undoubtedly alive. It was too dark to see through the hole he'd made and he was still a little too gun shy to try and stick his head at the hole of a possible big rabid dog in a box. So he decided to open it the normal way. After ripping away the tape, he opened it to see a flash of red hair and a large muscled body, curled up at the bottom of the box. The only thing he wasn't expecting was the fact that this particular dog looked an awful lot like a human man. An extremely large human man at that. He didn't look familiar, so he was now totally confused.

"Who are you?" he demanded. The man in the box only groaned, seeming to be unconscious. This made things difficult all over again.

Now unafraid of the creature in the box, he grudgedly got on his knees and pushed the box out of the way of his door, the man's weight a true force as he pushed with all his might. It slid slightly and he was just able to open the door and squeeze through. He slammed it shut behind him, trying to simply forget about the man and wait till he awoke from what could only be a drunken stupor and stumble his way off Byakuya's property. The CEO stomped into his living room, unamused at the day's events, and sat down, pouring himself a glass of whiskey from his cabinet, crossing his legs and refusing to think about the man outside.

"Too bad...I was actually beginning to hope it was a dog. I wouldn't mind having a pet, now that I think about it." His musings were cut short as he looked towards the front door. His house, despite his money, was actually somewhat small. He didn't need much, but he didn't want to rent, so he bought a house just big enough to accommodate his needs and the needs of any possible family he would have. He didn't want to move as it was too much of a hassle, so he purchased a house with four bedrooms, a basement, two living rooms, a large kitchen, and three bathrooms, one in the master bedroom, and a dining room that he never used. He never entertained, he didn't have any live in servants, and no pets.

With a strange feeling in his chest, he decided to save the man outside from hypothermia and went back to the front door. As he placed his hand on the knob, his heart began to race. What if he was some sort of strange alcoholic who would rob him for all he was worth the second he regained consciousness? What if he was a law breaker on the run from the police and Byakuya got stuck in the middle? He couldn't afford to go to court with his business as it was. He felt like his life was spiraling into ruin and this man could be just the thing to shove him into the abyss. He looked to be in his mid twenties. Maybe he was a drug addict and Byakuya could be arrested just for having him on his property!

These thoughts continued to pester his mind even as he slowly opened the door, peeking out to see the man exactly where he left him. He took a deep breath and wandered back outside, the cold assaulting his skin again, this time, jacket less. The door shoved the box a little farther and Byakuya could see now that the man was not only large, but covered in strange tribal tattoos. He shivered. This did not bode well.

He tore the box on all sides and tried to slide his arms under the man's broad shoulders. He hoisted him up and dragged him into the house. He weighed a ton! He puffed on his breath as he dragged him into the larger living room, dumping him unceremoniously by the fireplace. He walked over to the wall and flipped a switch, crackling the fireplace to life. He smiled, once again amused at some of life's simple quirks. He then stepped over the large man and grabbed a blanket from the couch, throwing it over the red headed man, barely covering him. His long legs shot out from the bottom of the blanket and his arms were splayed to either side of him. One thing that Byakuya could say was that the man looked...rough. His features were completely masculine, unlike himself. His arms were muscled with black ink in every corner of what was visible of his body. Large boots wrapped around his big feet. His legs wore tattered jeans with no belt. His chest adorned a black T-shirt that seemed almost too small for this massive individual.

Byakuya pointed at the man as he sat on the couch and took another swig of his whiskey. "You're going to be a big problem...aren't you?" He asked. He received no response, but he thought of charging his phone and calling the police while he still had the chance.

There was just something about the man that intrigued Byakuya. The way his hair was so brightly red, it seemed purely unnatural. His face was soft in slumber, but he showed signs of being a bit beastly in his looks. Should this man wake, Byakuya would be utterly defenseless against him. The CEO wasn't a fighter. He was a business man who used his influence and silver tongue to get what he needed and that might be less than effective against a druggy alcoholic beast of a man trying to steal from him in his own home. He was once again glad for his rouse of a house since there was no way anyone could ever tell how rich he was based simply on it alone. He had other houses should he need to entertain, but this one was his alone. He lived here and no beast was going to scare him.

Deciding that once and for all, Byakuya sat quietly, looking at the man, and waiting for him to wake up.

The tattooed individual wasted little time in doing so, his head turning slightly, a groan escaping his throat. Byakuya jumped a little as he was reminded again of why he thought this man was canine. His throaty groan was so animalistic. A part of him was a little more than excited at meeting such a person, but another part was horrified. He needed to keep his calm. The man was just waking up, and should he show any sort of fear, he might be taken advantage of. He held his breath as the body lifted itself from the floor, sitting and looking at the fireplace. Byakuya was directly to his right and he didn't think the man noticed him yet. But just as he was scratching his head, wondering where he was, the stranger realized he wasn't alone and looked, groggily to Byakuya.

Even in this state, his eyes were piercing and narrow. They were dark and mysterious, though showed youth and humor.

"Who...where am I?" Came the hoarse question that Byakuya had expected. He had apparently decided that his location was more important than his host's name. Byakuya was slightly affronted by that.

"You are in my living room and if you don't mind, I'll be asking the questions. Who are you, and why were you in a box on my doorstep?" The raven haired man questioned. He held his glass firmly in his hand, taking another sip, but staring at the man's eyes. He saw confusion in them. His face seemed like it had seen better days. A few bruises adorned his arms and one on his left cheek. He also looked like he was in desperate need of a bath.

The man looked like he was about to speak when face twisted into what looked like pain. He held his hand up to his face and hissed in a breath.

"My wrist...it really hurts." He said through clenched teeth. Byakuya looked at him for a moment, not sure if he was being ignored and stood, going to the nearest bathroom for a first aid kit. When he returned, he sat down next to the man and held out his hand, expecting the suspected wounded hand to be placed there. The red head didn't even bat an eye and presented his hand to Byakuya, as if it were second nature to trust complete strangers. His wrist was, indeed more than bruised. It was probably just a sprain. He could still move it a little, but it hurt. The CEO stood up and moved over to a drawer in his cabinet, pulling out two rulers. He made a makeshift splint from the gauze in the first aid kit and the rulers. He supposed it would stop the man from wining, at least.

"Hey, thanks, you're pretty nice!" He said with a smile. Byakuya scoffed at the comment and tightened the gauze, making the stranger squirm a little, but he didn't complain.

"Tell me who you are or I'll call the police. Why were you on my doorstep?" Byakuya barked, seething now with irritation. The other man seemed to buckle under the weight of Byakuya's gaze, seemingly not used to this sort of situation.

"I umm...I don't know." He said with a nervous smile. Byakuya wasn't amused.

"You don't know? You expect me to believe that?" He said with clenched teeth. The man looked nervous again and just sat there, looking dumb. Byakuya huffed and stood up, taking his phone out of his pocket again. He eyed the black screen, knowing it was still dead, but pretended to poke at it anyway. The other man looked very nervous now.

"No, wait, please! I'm sorry I was on your doorstep, but honestly, I don't remember!" He pleaded, seeming sincere. Byakuya narrowed his eyes at him.

"Very well, then the least you could do now is thank me for my hospitality and go home. I could call you a cab instead." He said, angrily glaring at the man. Now he felt imposed upon. He was no burglar or anything dangerous. He was merely a stupid kid who probably got mixed up with people that Byakuya was in no way willing to deal with. The sooner he got out of his home, the better.

"Well...see...here's the thing...I don't actually...have one." The young man said with embarrassment. Byakuya huffed. Of coarse. He was homeless. Why had he not listed those on possibilities from the start. He was probably addicted to something and had no home. His need to get the man out of his house was only getting more and more of a necessity. Before Byakuya could say anything more on the man leaving, the stranger shivered and pulled the blanket Byakuya had thrown on him over his shoulders. His legs crossed and he tightened the blanket around his front, wincing at the pain in his wrist.

How long had he been out there? Byakuya had barely managed a few minutes going to his car, but who knows how long he had spent out in the cold.

"The thing is, my girlfriend kicked me out this morning. So, I was wandering around town, trying to find a place to crash for the night when these losers jumped me and took me for everything I had. They even took my phone so I couldn't call anyone. They beat me up since I fought back and I guess I passed out. But I have no idea how I ended up here." He said quietly. Obviously the story embarrassed him to say, but Byakuya wasn't sure he could believe it all. The CEO pinched the bridge of his nose, now unsure of his next move. If the boy's story was true, it would be cruel to throw him out into the cold night, with absolutely nothing. Plus he was injured at that. He was sure he could call the police and they would help, but he felt like that would just be a problem all on it's own.

Byakuya came up with a joke of an idea. It was amusing, but since he originally thought this man was a dog, he had to say it.

"Very well, if you have nowhere to go and no one to call, then you're pretty much at my mercy. I could just keep you as my pet."

**Please review guys! I need nourishment! ****:D**


	2. Chapter 2 House Rules

**Whoo hoo! My very first review! Thank you very much Fallowell! Okay, as far as updates go, I'll try to do one a day. If I have a lot of work, then less, if I have a day off, then more. This is going to be a fairly large story. So lets get it underway, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the bleach characters.**

Chapter 2

Rules of the house

Byakuya looked at the young man for a moment as his eyes comprehended what he'd just said. He'd meant it as a joke, but his reaction was interesting.

"Your...pet?" He asked, honestly thinking about the idea. Byakuya chuckled and walked back over to his drink, taking another sip.

"It's a joke. You would make an awful pet. Now, if you were a dog, maybe." He said while taking another swig, amusing himself. Then he felt taken aback when the young man on his living room floor gave him the most frightening smile he'd ever seen. It stretched his entire face, showing his unusually sharp white teeth.

"So you're saying...if I could be your dog...I would get free food, a place to stay, and a master all to myself?" He asked, his voice low and sultry. Byakuya felt he should spit out his drink at the notion this young man was making. It had been entirely a joke! Why was he taking it seriously? He set the drink down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not actually considering this, you know, it was only a joke! Now if you don't mind, I think I will be retiring to bed, as should you." He said swiftly.

The red head followed him up the stairs to the bedrooms when Byakuya smelled something pretty terrible. He turned around and was reminded of the sorry state the young man was in. He reeked! Now his sheets would smell this way as well if the guy didn't take a bath before bed.

"No, wait. You need to take a bath or shower or something before getting into any of the beds here. There's a bathroom right down this hall, that should suffice." He said quickly. The young man gave him a strange look and held up his lame hand.

"But...I can't." He wined quietly. Byakuya huffed a breath, stomping over to the linen closet and yanking out a towel. He then shoved the towel at the young man, his eyes daggers.

"Well that's just too bad. Get clean or get out." He demanded. Honestly, he was already too much trouble. Then the red head looked at his wrist again, then back at Byakuya. The CEO ground his teeth together. This would not be fun.

000

"Ahhhh, this feels so good! Go ahead, ask me where my super special itchy spot is!" The young man sighed, resulting in a rather harsh yank to his crimson locks. Byakuya could not believe his absolute bad luck. He was now actually bathing this child of a man. His fingers cruelly scrubbed shampoo into his hair, uncaring whether or not it hurt. The man didn't seem to mind very much.

"Hey, how come you're wearing sunglasses? We're both guys." The young man asked, picking up a small cluster of bubbles and blowing them away, smiling as they landed sparatically through the bath. Byakuya scrubbed even harder.

"Because I don't know anything about you and I have absolutely no desire to see you're naked parts, so if you could just shut up and get clean already, that would be great!" He shouted. It was extremely out of character for him to raise his voice, but this person really seemed to tick him off in the worst of ways.

"My name is Renji Abarai. I'm twenty-two years old. That's pretty much it." He said simply with a smile. Byakuya stopped scrubbing for a moment.

"That's it? You seem like such a chatty person, and that's all there is to know about yourself? Don't you have a job or something?" He asked, starting low circles under his ears. He felt Renji stiffen slightly at the question.

"Umm...yea, something like that. My job isn't really important though." He said, gathering up more bubbles, but this time trapping them in a finger cage. Byakuya thought about that. Someone not caring of their job? It was so different from himself that he wasn't really sure what to make of it.

"Do you not like it or something?" He asked. Renji chuckled and blew the bubbles away, freeing them from capture.

"Oh, I love it, but I don't really like talking about it is all." He said with a laugh. That made Byakuya nervous. Either the job was embarrassing or illegal. He took a small bucket and filled it with water, dumping it on the crimson head. Renji coughed and rubbed his eyes. The water was getting a little cold. He'd been in it a while.

"I think I'm clean now, Master, shall we go to bed?" He asked with a toothy grin. Byakuya felt the hairs on his neck rise.

"My name is Byakuya, please do not call me anything other than that. Never call me Master, that sounds so strange. Besides, you aren't my pet, Renji." He said with determination, standing up and grabbing the towel. He turned his head as the young man stood up and stepped out of the bath. He was truly horrified when Renji proceeded to shake his head and entire body free of water, effectively drenching himself and the entire bathroom.

"Whoo! I've always wanted to do that!" He exclaimed. Byakuya decided it was best to keep his anger to himself. He felt like it only egged him on or something. He thrust the towel at him and stomped out of the room. He entered his own bedroom, slamming the door behind him for good measure and sitting hard on his bed. Why had these emotions suddenly surfaced? Where was the cool and collected Byakuya Kuchiki that was the CEO of a major company? What had happened to his uncanny ability to stay calm even under the worst of situations? He had never met a man so absolutely uncouth and sloppy. He had never been so unable to hold in his anger around another person.

Maybe it was just the fact that it happened to occur in his own house. He should be free to be emotional in his own house. If fact, it was silly to think that he should have to be anyone other than himself here.

A light knock at the door broke him from his thoughts.

"What?" He grumbled, grabbing a pillow in an attempt to have something to throw. The door slowly creaked open and Renji popped his still damp head into the room. It was now braided and dripping down his back.

"Hey...umm...I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me sleeping in here tonight." He asked softly. Byakuya pinched the bridge of his nose again, inhaling deeply.

"Out of the question. What on earth would give you the idea that I wouldn't mind that?" He growled. This was getting ridiculous. Renji opened the door wider, his demeanor completely changed.

"I've never slept alone before! That room is so big and dark and lonely!" He cried. Byakuya threw the pillow at him.

"Go." He demanded. Renji looked at him with pleading eyes. Byakuya felt his stomach drop. Had this man no shame?

"Please?" He tried. Finally, Byakuya exhaled. There was just something about his please that struck him. He shook his head and stood up, going over to his dresser.

"Fine. You can sleep in here." He sighed.

Almost instantly, he regretted it as Renji practically lept into Byakuya's bed, tearing up the comforter and burrowing under the blankets. Byakuya growled.

"Wrong." He stated before pulling a few of his extra blankets out of the dresser and walked over to the thrown pillow, snatching it up. He threw the contents into the corner of the room and pointed at the little pile.

"Pets don't sleep on their master's beds. They sleep on the floor." He grumbled. Renji sighed sadly, but grinned at his mention of pet and master. The game had apparently continued. He sadly left the comfy mattress and moved over to the floor, arranging the blankets and pillows into a small makeshift nest. He then started patting around in circles.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked in a bored tone, walking back over to his own bed, scoffing at the mess Renji had made of it.

"Just checking for snakes." He grinned in an amused way. Byakuya rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt. He looked over to Renji who was still wearing his jeans and sighed. Sleeping on the floor would be really uncomfortable that way. He shook the thoughts out of his head. If he was uncomfortable, he would likely just go back to the other room.

Putting that thought away, he grabbed his own night pants and wandered into his master bathroom. He closed the door and locked it, getting undressed and brushing his teeth. Upon his return, he found Renji curled up in the corner, buried in the nest of blankets and snoring softly, his jeans crumbled up and tossed to the side of him. Byakuya could only assume, and hope, that he was sleeping in boxers now.

It wasn't surprising at how quickly he had fallen asleep. After being beaten so bad he had passed out, he was sure to be tired, even if he had slept for hours. Byakuya quietly padded over to his bed and slid into it, throwing the covers over his head. His alarm clock was already set for seven as he closed his eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.

000

The next morning, Byakuya woke before his alarm went off, as was the norm. He turned his head and looked to the corner of the room, seeing the young man still sleeping soundly in his nest of blankets. Not quite the norm. He got up and turned the alarm off before it started beeping loudly and tiptoed out of the room, not wanting to have his morning ruined by loud shouts of "Good Morning!" or "What's for breakfast?!" so he decided to start making some before he was bombarded with this man's undoubtedly annoying mood. He assumed it would be terribly lighthearted and painfully cheery.

He padded around his kitchen, cracking eggs into a pan and popping bread into the toaster. He was just throwing the sausages into the pan with the eggs when Renji rolled into the room, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Good morning!" He said mid-yawn. Oddly it wasn't nearly as obnoxious as Byakuya had originally thought. He had tied his black hair to the back of his head as he nodded to Renji, his own morning greeting. He then started to make coffee as the sausages were cooking when Renji started sniffing the air with a delighted smile.

"Hey, can you cut the sausages into little octopuses? I really like them that way." He asked while practically drooling over the crackling food in the pan. Byakuya looked at him with a dumbfounded stare and shook his head.

"No, they're already in there normal." He grumbled, getting the coffee ready. Renji sighed, defeated, but still pleasantly enjoyed the smell of breakfast.

"So where do you work, Master?" He asked, getting a harsh glare from Byakuya. It was a loosing battle, but still one he refused to give up on.

"I'm not your master, and I run my own company." He said, gathering up the food and placing them on dishes. Renji excitedly sat in a chair at the table and Byakuya found his weapon.

"And just what are you doing?" He asked, arranging the food on plates. Renji gave him a questioning look.

"Is all of that for you?" He asked, slightly disheartened that his master could be so cruel. Byakuya shook his head, smiling, though not caring for how sad he'd almost made the young man.

"No, but since when did dogs eat at the table? If you insist that you're my pet, you have to eat on the floor." He said, placing Renji's plate (which had significantly more food than his own) on the floor, for good measure. Renji didn't protest. He stood happily and walked over to his place on the floor, once again, flopping to the ground and snatching up the plate of food. He was able to ignore the non-tentacled weenies in favor of filling his totally empty stomach.

Byakuya was amazed.

"You have no pride, do you?" He asked. Renji looked at him with a mouth full of food before swallowing and giving him a questioning look.

"Are dogs supposed to?" He asked. Byakuya actually wondered. He poured coffee into his cup and offered some to Renji who politely declined, asking instead for apple juice. Having none, Byakuya had him settle for orange juice instead.

"This is amazing! You're actually a pretty good cook. Better than any woman I've even known." He said, happily munching away at the sausages, though still sad they were normal and boring. Byakuya was going to take that as a compliment instead of the insult he felt it may have been.

"I've lived on my own for a while, so yea, I can cook pretty well." He grumbled into his coffee, his own plate untouched. This man was already getting on his nerves. Yet somehow, he felt at peace, this morning. More so than in his normal routine where he would get up alone, eat alone, and leave for work alone. He supposed it was a nice little detour from the normalities in his life, but he would still be satisfied to have it go back to the way they were. Once this man left his house, things would go back.

"Well, Renji, I hope you are able to find a place to stay after you leave today. I suppose it will be difficult to go to work with that wrist as it is." He said, looking at the morning newspaper. Renji stopped eating for a moment.

"Yea, actually impossible. I was wondering if I could maybe stay here until it gets better." He questioned lightly. It had been weighing on his mind for some time, and the opportunity to ask would never get better than that moment. Byakuya slammed his cup to the table.

"Out of the question. You are not staying here as a freeloader! I refuse to allow it!" He said, trying his damnedest not to shout. Renji crossed his legs and pleaded.

"I promise I'll be a good pet! I'll even clean and do laundry and cook if you want!" He begged. Byakuya picked his cup up off the table and started sipping it again.

"And how are you going to do all those things with a sprained wrist?" He asked. Renji huffed and finished his breakfast.

"I'll manage. Just leave it all to me! I promise I won't be a burden to you!" He said with gusto. Byakuya gave up.

"Fine, but only until it heals. And if you must sleep in my room, you will continue to do so on the floor and eat on the floor. If you wish to be a dog, you'll be treated like one." He decided. Renji smiled triumphantly and moved to place his dishes into the sink, determined to do them when his kind master had left for the day and finish before he got back.

"Okay! I'll be the best pet ever!" He promised. Byakuya got up and walked over to the sink, placing his own dishes inside, dumping practically his entire breakfast into the garbage, which Renji felt goose bumps towards. He would have devoured that. Such a waste. But he said nothing.

"Here are the rules then. No getting on the furniture, especially my bed. No drinking, smoking, drugs or anything illegal in this house. Not friends, no stealing, no digging up holes in the flower garden." He said sternly. Renji slapped his hand to his forehead in a mock salute.

"No accidents on the floor or getting into the trash, got it!" he said with a smile. Byakuya sighed and grabbed his coat and keys, getting ready to leave.

"The number for my office is in the drawer next to the refrigerator. If you burn anything down, let me know please." He said before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

**Okay, here's chapter two! I may go ahead and write chapter three today as well, I haven't decided. Depends on if I get reviews. We shall see! Please R and R tell me what you think my lovelies!**


	3. Chapter 3 You're Welcome

**And it looks like I got a review pretty quickly, thank you very much for your wonderful review bijective and invertible for your lovely comment. It made me fuzzy. Now! To the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any bleach characters.**

Chapter 3

You're Welcome

Byakuya tapped his pen on his desk in a nervous habitual sort of way. He was worried as to what that idiot was doing in his home at this very moment. Probably ruining his assortment in his sock drawer looking for porn or throwing a party. He growled at the thought.

The intercom on his desk sounded and a familiar voice sounded in his head. The only person he even remotely cared about in the office, his secretary. She was less a secretary and more an adviser and a close friend. Her melodic and smooth voice rang through the intercom.

"Excuse me sir, do you have a minute?" she asked, he could hear a smile in her tone. She almost always had one.

"Yes, Yuroichi, you are welcome to invade my space." He said with a press of a button on his desk phone. She laughed and a few minutes later, appeared into his office, holding several papers. Yuroichi was probably one of, if not the, most beautiful woman he'd ever met. Her fiery personality was something she only showed to him, needing to keep up appearances in the workplace to everyone else. He felt he could trust her with his own issues as well. She was his only escape from the suffocating work environment, and his only actual friend.

"I was wondering if you could approve some of these. Urahara is in a meeting and can't at the moment. Plus I figured you would want to see to them personally, as always." she smiled. Byakuya tapped his desk and turned in his chair, placing the pen to his lips. Yuroichi raised an eyebrow at his perplexed expression.

"Is something bothering you, Byakuya?" She asked. Normally, he insisted all his employees address him appropriately, but Yuroichi had never, and never would, address him in any fashion other than improper. He had grown accepting of that. But only to her. He looked at her and thought for a moment.

"I found a stray last night...I can't decide if I want to keep him or not. Honestly, I think he's too much trouble. He gets into everything, follows me around, can't keep his nose out of my business, and wines if he doesn't sleep in my room. Plus he eats like a horse." He said with the pen to his lips. Yuroichi walked over and sat on his desk, meaning she meant to stay and talk with him a while. Just one more admission she was allowed above all others.

"Is he cute?" She asked. "What breed?"

Byakuya chuckled.

"Oh he's definitely a mutt. And he's...red. He's a very attractive creature, to be sure. But he's huge." he explained, tapping the pen to his mouth now. He looked at Yuroichi who looked like she was trying to come up with a picture of the "dog" in her head now. He felt a little awkward telling her he was actually a human, especially considering their current "arrangement". The tall woman smiled and laughed.

"Well he sounds like he just needs a bit of training. He's friendly, right?" She asked.

Byakuya smiled, thinking about the overly friendly man. He actually thought he was going to get to sleep in the same bed as himself at one point the night before. Yes, quite friendly indeed.

"He's a pretty nice one." He said slowly. Yuroichi clapped her hands together.

"Then that's all, just get someone to train him, or do it yourself. He'll calm down eventually, and when he does, you should bring him here so I can see him, he sounds like a handsome pooch." She gushed. Byakuya nervously laughed and took a look at the papers she had placed on the desk. He read one silently, but his face grew red as he skimmed the whole paper.

"You've got to be kidding me." He groaned.

"Who approved this?" He demanded. Yuroichi looked down, her smile gone.

"Aisen. He says it would be too costly and doesn't want to go through with it anymore. I told him it was a charity, but he wouldn't listen, so I brought the papers canceling the project to you. I figured you would be interested in it." She said.

Damn right he was interested. This was exactly the sort of thing he hated. Aisen was an amazing manager. He was able to get projects going without any problem and his influence was off the charts. But this also tended to be his biggest issue. If he wasn't so vital to the life of the company, he would have fired him a million times for trying to run the company behind his back. He took the papers and stood from his desk, blowing past Yuroichi and swinging the doors to his office open. Before he made it passed Yuroichi's lobby, he stopped, dead in his tracks.

"Why did I do that?" He questioned. He was just about to go storming into his top manager's office and scream at him like a child. His emotions had gotten the better of him. He steadied himself and took a look at the papers again, this time, walking out of the room like a normal person, stepping into the hallway.

The large building was made up of nearly sixty floors, and, despite his distaste for heights, his own office was at the very tippy top, as was apparently customary. The only floor above his office was a special floor which had a small apartment, in case he had to stay overnight doing work and didn't feel like driving home. He walked briskly into Aisen's office, ignoring his secretary, a mousy woman, and open the doors, not bothering to knock.

Aisen had his nose in a multitude of papers, signing away at them, dotting I's and crossing T's. He glanced up at his boss and smiled, placing his pen on the desk.

"Hello, Mr. Kuchiki. How can I help you?" He asked in a too friendly manner. Byakuya felt the need to glare at him, but kept his face an unreadable mask, trying to make himself seem above all that trivial yelling and shouting, though that's what he really wanted to do.

"Mr. Sosuke Aisen, I have a question to ask you. It's a fairly easy one, or at least should be for a man of your position here at this company." He said slowly, looking again at the papers in his hands. Aisen nodded for him to ask the question.

"What is it that we do here?" He asked. Aisen looked slightly confused. He felt he was about to be in trouble, so he answered the question.

"We are a landscaping company, sir. We bring beauty to the ugly and spread a form of natural art to the city and any place in need of our service." He said simply.

"Exactly. We plant trees. I'm glad you know at least that much. Now here's a slightly harder question, but one I'm sure you'll still know quite well. Who is the owner, boss, and all around person in charge of this company?" He asked, still looking at his papers. Thinking back on it, it may have been better to have Aisen come to his office instead, as it would have been a bit more alarming to the other man who was notoriously difficult to frighten. Aisen's face was a practiced mask of friendliness.

"Currently, the owner and creator of Sakura Landscaping is non other than Byakuya Kuchiki. Yourself, Sir." He answered. Byakuya looked at him with an icy expression.

"Oh, you see I was confused. Because it looks here like a project that the person you just mentioned actually wanted done has been waved and almost canceled. And your signature is on the very bottom of this paper, Mr. Aisen. So I have just one more question. And please, try your hardest, I know it's difficult." He said, placing the papers neatly on Aisen's desk as he looked at him through narrow eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He asked in a low growl. Aisen closed his eyes and smiled.

"Mr. Kuchiki, that project would have cost too much for us. We can't do a landscape so large for nothing. It would tap into our funds too much, and need I remind you that we are about to make a merge with Serete, so it would be best not to do anything so foolish." He countered. Byakuya ran his hands through his hair, exasperated.

"I already discussed this with you, Aisen. It's a charity. The orphanage is in shambles and its right in the center of town. For a building so close to our own offices, I think it would be foolish not to at least make some sort of effort. And besides, they don't have the funds to do it themselves, so I offered. We have the money." He assured.

Aisen stood at his desk.

"We will have the money when we sign with Serete. Until then why don't we hold off on the project for now, at the very least." He negotiated. Byakuya was fuming.

"And actually, that's another thing. I was totally against signing off with those money hungry wolves in the first place. You convinced me then, but you will not trick me into giving up my own right to be the boss in my own company. The project stays. Do not undermine my authority again, Sosuke Aisen." As he said that, he did not leave it open for argument. He turned heel and heading for the door, taking the papers with him, shredding them at the door, and dropping them on the floor of Aisen's office before taking his leave.

000

That had been an awful day. He didn't know how much longer he could deal with Aisen and his control problems. He fiddled with the keys on his keyring before opening the door to his house. Just as he closed the door, something huge rammed into him, knocking him to the floor.

"WELCOME HOME!" he heard screamed into his ear as he laid, shocked on the floor in his entryway. Renji Abarai actually had the balls to tackle him in his own home. Tackle him! He was about to pummel him with a flurry of raging insults ending in a boot out the door when he got a look at his face. His pet was wearing a grin of absolute joy. He was truly happy to see him home. Byakuya calmed his fury and palmed the boy in the face, moving him to get off.

"Thank you...for that, Renji. Please refrain in the future." He said, taking off his jacket and hanging it on a hook in the entryway. He walked into the kitchen, the young man right at his heels, and looked into the drying rack for the dishes. Apparently, he decided to do all the dishes by hand instead of using the dishwasher. Upon closer inspection, he reviled that they were sloppily done and still had bits of food left on them. He would have to do them again.

He sighed and left the room, going to his bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes than his suit and tie. When he got there, his bed looked like a three year old had attempted to make it. Wrinkles in all the sheets, the comforter, and one of the pillows was just slapped on top of it all. He would have to do that over again as well.

Another sigh and he looked into his drawers for different cloths and was assaulted by a horrible smell. He lifted his clothes to his face and inhaled, knowing where it had come from. His clothes smelled like mildew. He looked into his basket and found no laundry in it. Renji had apparently attempted that as well, and totally failed. No soup had been used, and it had been left in the wash seemingly all day before dried. And they were still slightly damp. He grumbled, throwing all the ones he had tried to clean back into the laundry basket. Renji knocked on the door just as he was getting into clothes from a different drawer.

"Master, I made dinner! Come out whenever you're ready, okay!" he said, sounding very excited. Byakuya shivered at the notion that someone who failed so completely at every aspect of housework imaginable actually was cooking in his kitchen. He also paled when he realized that he would be expected to eat whatever tripe the idiot had created. His stomach hurt already from that thought alone.

As he descended the hallway into the kitchen, a strange, not entirely unpleasant smell wafted into his nose. He entered the kitchen as Renji was taking plates out of the microwave. It looked like stir fry. But it was very dark.

"It's stir fry! I just put a bunch of stuff you had in the fridge in it. That dark stuff is soy sauce!" He exclaimed. Byakuya nodded with a nervous smile and sat down at the table while Renji pulled a chair away from the table and ate there. Not quite on the floor, but he had made the meal, so it was only fair. Renji shoved the food into his mouth, he doubted the boy tasted anything at all, and shoveled it away. Byakuya picked up his chopsticks and picked up a strangely cut piece of green bell pepper, nervously put it into his mouth. His throat closed up, as though not allowing it to be swallowed.

"So salty!" his mind screamed.

"Renji..." he coughed. The young man looked happily at him, his plate nearly finished.

"How much soy sauce did you use?" He asked, feeling his lips quiver as the food was placed in he back of his mouth so he didn't have to taste it. Renji pondered for a moment.

"I don't know, like, half the bottle. I really like the stuff. I put it on everything." He said with a grin, wolfing down the rest of his food. Byakuya swallowed the atrocious monstrosity this man deemed food without even chewing and gulped down his entire glass of water.

"Thank you, Renji, but I'm not really all that hungry." He said as he picked up his plate and was about to toss it into the garbage. He thought better of it though, when he thought about just how much Renji ate. And it would be rude to throw away someone else's cooking, even if it was deadly. He instead wrapped it up and showed it to the smiling red head as he placed it into the fridge.

"You can have that later then, since it's more your thing than mine." he said. Renji smiled.

"I'm surprised you're not hungry, Master. You didn't eat much this morning either." He noticed. Byakuya looked at him for a moment before walking over to him and patting his head. Renji grinned happily as his hair was petted.

"Lets get you a bath Renji, I need to relax." Byakuya said with a sigh. Renji looked up at him from the chair.

"Relax? What, are you joining me, Master?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Byakuya felt his face heat up.

"No, just go upstairs and get ready while I find my sunglasses." He said, removing his hand from Renji's scalp. The young man hopped up from the chair and placed his dishes into the sink. He ran up the steps, skipping a few on his way up with his long legs and threw all his clothes off mid stride, leaving a trail of them in his wake. Byakuya shook his head, following after him with his sunglasses on.

000

"If this Aisen guy is so rotten, why don't you just fire him?" Renji asked, his hair soapy as Byakuya massaged his head, much softer this time than the night before.

"It isn't that simple. He's one of my head managers, and a very good employee. The problems I do have with him are not many, but they are pretty big problems. It's not easy to replace someone like him. And besides, with this new merge happening, I don't think I could manage the company all by myself. I'm at the office for so many hours a day as it is. I just don't think I could do it without him." Byakuya sighed. Renji looked up at his master as he was rubbing shampoo into his hair.

"Well, you sound like a really good boss. I bet people love working for you." He said with a big smile. Byakuya felt his heart clench at the sincerity of his comment. He was really a nice kid. He wondered if this thing would work out after all. His wrist would be healed soon. Byakuya thought it would be much easier than he anticipated, living with this man. Even if he was totally useless as far as housework was concerned. And if he made his life more difficult. Renji reached up to touch Byakuya's hands through his hair.

"Your hands are really soft. They feel good in my hair. Thank you for everything, Master." He said, not looking at him. Byakuya stopped moving his hands for a moment.

"You're welcome."

**Whoo! Two in one day! Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Stress

**Here we are again, and at chapter four. Thank you all so much for your reviews and for reading this little story of mine. I hope to please you with this next one, but before I do, I have a few shout outs to make. MilkPowah: Thanks for your enthusiasm, I hope to not disappoint with the moments. Also, ****Kyomi****, if you read this: Merci pour vos mots sympatiques, j'airnerais entendre vous encore!**

**Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Bleach. Except under my sink :D**

Chapter Four

Stress

Byakuya leaned back on the sofa in the living room, watching the news. Renji was with him (on the floor) though his attention wasn't really focused on the TV. Byakuya absently played with Renji's hair as the newscaster spoke of some crime or another. Such had been their life for two weeks. Byakuya would wake up in the morning and make breakfast, usually something involving strangely shaped sausages or cottage cheese on toast. Renji insisted he get the stuff, but Byakuya had yet to have any of it.

Then Byakuya would leave for work and the entire day would be spent fuming over something Aisen did, or preparing for the Orphanage charity while taking various phone calls, each time expecting one of them would be Renji telling him the house caught fire. Strangely enough, it still hadn't happened.

Then he would get off work between seven and eight at night, receiving a tackle as a welcome home greeting from his pet. He was still attempting to get him to stop doing that. Slow going. Then there would be about an hour of time spent finding random things Renji had tried and failed to do during the day while he was gone. He tried to mow the lawn in winter and ended up creating a huge, choppy mess of his yard. He tried to mop the floors, but forgot to sweep first, so the floors ended up pretty much the same as they had started out, only with wet crumbs all over the place instead of dry ones. He had started doing laundry correctly until he had somehow dropped a marker into the pile of clothes, so when it came out of the dryer, most of his shirts had little black splotches all over them. And though he had gotten much better at making beds, the dishes were still in need of desperate help.

Once the daily damage had been assessed, they would sit on the couch with a dinner Byakuya would make and watch the news for a little while. Byakuya refused to watch the absolute dribble that Renji called television. Then, they would go upstairs, Byakuya would give Renji a bath, and they would go to bed. Renji still slept on the floor by Byakuya's bed, only the amount of blankets had steadily grown overtime. He had a small fort going on by now.

Byakuya looked at the clock and sighed. It was already ten thirty. He rubbed Renji's head and stood up, stretching his legs and back. He glanced at his pet and watched as he, too, stretched. He was a bit taller than Byakuya, nearly by five inches, he would guess. Renji's wrist had healed up a few days ago, but neither of them mentioned it. Though he didn't need to anymore, Byakuya still gave Renji baths, though he forwent the sunglasses. Neither of them really knew why Renji was still staying at the house, but neither seemed to mind. They had a cozy ritual going that was calming for Byakuya. He actually felt like Renji was his pet. He greeted him, calmed him, and was the only person on earth who seemed to truly want to be in his life. Why should he let that go? It wasn't like Renji had anyplace he could go to.

As they ascended the stairs to the bathroom, Renji glanced back at Byakuya for a moment, then brought his eyes forward again. When Byakuya was scrubbing away at Renji's head, he told him about the day he'd had. Nothing much had happened, so it was mostly just complaining that some of the new personnel were slacking off or Aisen was being a jerk like always or a funny story that his secretary had told him that day. Renji listened as he always had, not commenting on any of it. His hands played with the bubbles in the water, but his mind was elsewhere.

"Master?" He asked, jogging Byakuya from his thoughts. The older man paused for a moment before smoothing Renji's hair back so he could see his eyes better.

"Yes, Renji?" He asked, wondering what had been on the red head's mind all night. Renji seemed to squirm in the bath, trying to think of what he wanted to say. He took a deep breath and finally let it out.

"Well...it's just...Christmas is in a few days and I was wondering...what you would like?" he said less as a question and more a statement. Byakuya stilled his hands in Renji's hair.

"Nothing, I don't celebrate Christmas." He said softly. Renji clenched.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hanukkah then?" Well we've missed a few days I think, but I think we can still celebrate that if you want-"

"No, Renji, I don't celebrate any holiday this time of year. I just...don't have time." He mumbled. Renji looked at him with a confused expression. Byakuya hurriedly filled the bucket full of water and dumped it quickly onto Renji's head before grabbing a towel.

"Bath is over, Renji, time for bed." He said in a bored tone. Renji stood, grabbing the offered cloth. He wrapped it around his waist as his master left the bathroom, his mood having gone sour. They went into the bedroom and Byakuya changed silently into his nightclothes in his own bathroom. He'd completely forgotten what time of year it was, despite all the evidence blaring in his face for the last month. He had been so peaceful that he'd totally forgotten that it was almost Christmas.

"Again..." He whispered to himself. How many years had it been?

Renji sat on the edge of Byakuya's bed, looking worried. Byakuya glared at the young man.

"You're breaking the rules." He warned. Renji smiled mischievously and stood up quickly, walking over to his master.

"You look...pale. Is everything okay?" Renji asked. Byakuya waved him off.

"Of coarse I am. Go to bed, it's late." he ordered. Renji obeyed and laid down in his strange fort. Byakuya buried himself under his covers, squinting his eyes shut and trying to sleep. The more he slept and kept himself busy, the quicker these next few days would pass. Then Christmas would be over and things could go back to normal.

000

"Mr. Kuchiki, you have a call on line one, it's Mr. Takane, he wants to discuss the fountain project for the spring." Yuroichi called to Byakuya over his intercom. He thanked his secretary and picked up the phone, talking pleasantly with the man on the other line. No sooner had he hung up the phone, three more calls were waiting for his attention. He picked up each one at a time, quickly going through the conversation while attempting to keep pleasantries at a healthy minimum. Each time he would hang up, he was bombarded with more phone calls, more paperwork, or more requests by his employees. Then, when he stopped answering his intercom, people actually started to enter his office lobby. Yuroichi stepped into his office, unannounced. He ignored her, trying to fill out paperwork as quickly as possible.

"The Serete wish to have a meeting this week, should I cancel one of your other meetings and slot them in?" She asked quickly, trying to ask her questions and then leave him alone. He scratched his pen to his paperwork harshly as he nodded in response. She dotted a note on her clipboard.

"Also, there is the matter of the Orphanage project, sir, shall I tell them to start it in three weeks or a month? We would be merged with Serete by then." She asked. Byakuya kept his face to his work as he answered.

"Get it done before that happens, I don't want anyone interfering with it. Is that all, Miss Yuroichi?" he snapped. She cleared her throat and looked back at her clipboard.

"Actually, there is also the matter of...Christmas bonuses." She said a little quieter than the other questions. He slapped his pen to his desk and glared at her. He was in absolutely no mood to deal with this crap.

"I specifically told you not to bother me with that. If you all want your precious bonus, then take it up with the person I placed in charge of those details, I don't wish to be bothered with it." He growled. Yuroichi was unfazed by his sudden anger.

"Yes well, I'm afraid our financial department is a bit overworked as it is what with the merge and all the projects we have been going with and the multitude of layoffs Aisen put into account this year, they simply have too much on their plate to deal with it, so it falls onto you." She explained. Byakuya slammed his hands on his desk.

"And I don't have enough on my plate, Yuroichi?!" He shouted.

"I didn't say you had to do it RIGHT now, but within the next few hours, it needs to go through preferably before Christmas. I left many memo's about it, which you ignored for so long that I had no choice but to confront you about it in person. You pushed my hand, Byakuya." She said in a serious tone. The CEO shoved papers into a bin as he grabbed more that he needed to continue the mountain of work.

"Maybe I should just forget about the whole thing this year then, it's not like anyone needs it anyway." He grumbled. Yuroichi gasped angrily.

"You can't do that! People have already spent money on Christmas that they didn't have, expecting the bonus!" She shouted. Byakuya stood from his chair.

"Well that's their problem! It's a pretty simple rule not to spend money you don't have, there isn't any reason for them to do that!" He shouted back. Yuroichi was angry now. He was being mean spirited for no reason now, even if he was overworked, he never let it get to him this bad.

"i don't know what you're problem is with this Christmas, but don't bring others into it! Just get the bonus done, and I won't bother you about it anymore." She stated with irritation.

"What the hell does anyone even deserve the bonus for?! The company is on a decline and the only reason it's ever going to survive is because of this stupid merge! But my company would have been just fine if the people I have running this damned place just kept it the way it was in the first place without making all these damn changes to it! Now I'm relying on someone I don't trust to do things in a way I know he's not doing and I'm practically being bent over for these Serete idiots who are just going to turn this company into a money grubbing organization that could only be afforded by someone with so much money they may as well be literally pissing it! So excuse me, Miss Yuroichi, if I don't feel that anyone should get a bonus this year!"

Just as he had finished shouting his last statement, a young man walked warily into the office.

"Umm, Mister Kuchiki, I'm sorry to bother you, but-"

"I don't care what you're name is, but you're fired. Get out of my office, get out of my building." Byakuya thundered. Before the young man could quiver in horror, Yuroichi tapped him on the shoulder.

"No, Kevin, he's kidding. Go back to work." She said quickly before shoving him out the door. She closed and locked it, just in case someone else was dumb enough to try and ask him a question. Byakuya pointed an accusing finger in her direction.

"I hate it when you do that." He growled.

"Oh, please! He was going to pee his pants, and you only did it because you're on your man period, so chill out. Besides, I like him. He brings me coffee."

"He likes to look at your breasts in the morning, which is another thing we should discuss. It's unprofessional. You need to start buttoning those shirts up all the way. It's a distraction to the other workers and, quite frankly, is unbecoming." He spat. Yuroichi turned up her nose to his orders.

"When you start bringing me free coffee and lunch ever day, I'll consider it. But in the meantime, don't make this about me. You're issues are not everyone else's problem, so quit making it. Yes, Aisen has done some pretty terrible things, but he's a necessary evil. The world is changing, Byakuya, and you have to come to terms with that. This company is going to change too, and we have to change along with it. Stop being so afraid of things you don't understand and live a little. You spend so much time in your office or doing work that you never get around to doing anything for yourself. I'm surprised that dog of yours is still alive." She argued. Byakuya huffed and sat back down in his chair.

"Maybe you need to go home. Take some time off for yourself, Byakuya. I can handle things here. I'll even take care of the bonuses if it will calm you down. Go home, take a bath, get laid, I don't care. But don't bring that nasty attitude back here, okay? Random workers will appreciate not getting fired over your foul moods." She said with a sigh. Byakuya glanced at her briefly while tossing his papers around.

"I should fire you for talking to me the way you do." He grumbled. Yuroichi laughed at that.

"Yes, and I would be hired right back in a new york minute after you realized just how much you need me. Seriously, go home. I can handle everything from here, and what I can't do, I'll give to Urahara. Just go home and relax. Take Renji for a walk or something." She suggested.

Byakuya actually smiled at the idea of taking a walk with that ball of energy. He felt he might actually have to put a leash on him, just to make sure he didn't run into traffic.

"No, I'm staying. I've never left early."

"All the more reason why you should. Listen, you've looked pale all day, and god help us if you get sick or something. There will be no living with you. Just go home, I can handle this." She pushed.

Despite Byakuya's full trust in his secretary, and despite the fact that most of the remaining work for the day was simply busywork or signatures that she was used to forging from him anyway, he was incredibly wary at leaving his usual routine. Should he leave work, what would he do? He supposed a little time off wouldn't kill him. Renji would make things interesting enough, so he would try it, just once. He didn't feel like getting sick, so he may just sleep the rest of the day.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" He asked, putting the files in order. He'd never taken a day off before, even if it was only a half day. But he really did need to get out of there. His head was throbbing and he felt slightly dizzy. His friend smiled and nodded.

"Yes, for heaven's sake, get out of here. You should start taking days off. You really need it." She clucked. Byakuya grabbed his coat and headed for the door, placing a hand on her shoulder. They got into fights like these only this time of year, and this one had been particularly bad. As he left, he made sure to give the evil eye to the young man he'd fired before Yuroichi un-fired him as he passed him through the lobby. He really hadn't deserved it, but that didn't mean Byakuya still wasn't pissed that he'd just waltzed into the office as he was busy having such an animated argument.

As he walked to his car, he felt like he was a bit more out of shape than before, his breath coming in puffs as he made his way to his usual parking spot. He slid inside and pressed the start button, the engine starting up almost silently. He kept his mind blank as he drove home, thinking only of spending time with his mutt and possibly getting some sleep. It probably wouldn't be possible with the young red head bouncing up and down, whining for his attention as usual.

Upon reaching his house, Byakuya skipped steps to his front door and fiddled with his keys as quietly as he could so Renji didn't have the time to get a running start for his greeting. His head was aching badly now, and his breath was short from the run. Plus he still felt a bit dizzy, so he wasn't sure if he could handle an all out tackle from the large, heavy individual on the other side of the door.

He opened it quietly and peered inside, looking for his pet. For the first time in two weeks, the happy "Welcome home!" followed by a full body attack to his person didn't happen. He braced himself just in case it was a sneak attack this time, but that never came either. He hung his jacket on the rack and took off his shoes, looking around the hallway.

"I'm home! Renji!" He shouted through the house. He looked in every room. The dishes were messily done and the bed as well, but there was no sign of his pet. He frantically searched every corner of the house, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Renji...doesn't leave! He's never left, he stays here all the time! What reason does a pet have to leave the house!?" He shouted, not thinking straight. He was struck by another spell of dizziness as he leaned against the wall for support. His pet wasn't there. He was all alone. Again.

Suddenly, he couldn't breathe.

000

Renji opened the door to the house, placing the spare key back in the bowl he'd found it in by the front door. As he walked down the hall he turned into the kitchen for a snack when a horrible sight befell him.

His master was lying, clutching his head and breathing in short gasps on the floor, pale as a ghost.

"BYAKUYA!"

**Dun dun DUUUUUN! Cliffhanger! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Sister

**Here I am! My work schedule was a bit dicey yesterday and it usually takes me about three hours to write each post, spell check it myself, and then make sure everything I wanted is in the correct spot since my typing is often faster than my brain. I just wanted to say that ****Kyomi, ****since you're a guest, or you have private messaging blocked, this is the only way I can say thank you for your review's. I think your English is fantastic, you're doing a wonderful job with it! Alright, enough with the dilly dallying, on to the post!**

**Disclaimer: Still no own, still want though.**

Chapter 5

The little Sister

Muffled sounds gently stirred him from the blackness as Byakuya opened his eyes, the brightness of the room he was in blurring his vision. He felt a hand on his head, gently stroking his hair as his eyes started to focus. Piercing eyes were looking at him. Renji's eyes. He'd never noticed how serious they could look. The seriousness gave way, however, to a sloppy combination of worry and relief as his head became unclouded and he woke up.

Byakuya groaned, his head still throbbing slightly. The smell of ammonia and bleach hit his nose like an assault as he realized where he was.

"What happened?" He asked his pet, who smiled when he spoke.

"I found you on the floor when I got back to the house. You were pale and holding your head. You wouldn't answer me, so I drove you here." He explained. Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"In which car?" He asked. The younger man's face lit up for a moment, as if suddenly distracted by the most amazing thought he'd ever had.

"The Charger! I know that's the one you normally drive, and since you were pretty incapacitated, I took the liberty, I was sure you wouldn't mind. I didn't look for the keys, since I was in such a hurry, but thankfully, there's just this start button on it, so it worked out. That's a pretty weird thing to put in a car, isn't it?" He asked. Byakuya snorted in amusement.

"You're hardly norm, yourself, Renji. You're quit susceptible to doing odd things and making wild outbursts, and you think a car with a start button is strange? I'd like to see what it's like in your funny little head." He said softly. Renji smiled. The raven haired man was so fond of that smile, especially now. For some reason, he felt a calmness that he'd never felt before. It was as if the world was right and turning just fine, all on its own for this one moment. He tried to sit up in his bed, looking around the room.

"The doctor said you have high blood pressure. She said...cute corniry syndrome or something..." He looked up at the ceiling as he tried to remember what the doctor had said. Byakuya smiled.

"Acute Coronary Syndrome?" He asked. Renji snapped his fingers.

"Yea, that. She used a lot of big words...she kinds scares me." He mumbled. Just as he said that, a tall woman walked swiftly into the room. She had long black hair that was braided down her front, instead of her back, like normal. She had kind eyes, but there was an air of mystery about her that was a bit unnerving. She looked at Byakuya with a smile.

"Yes, you were quite lucky this young man was around. He carried you in here bridal style. It was quite a sight. I haven't seen many people actually go unconscious after a ACS attack. It is akin to a heart attack, but not nearly as serious. But it can become one with time if you don't take better care of yourself, Mr. Kuchiki. I suggest a healthy diet, along with some heart medication and more rest. Renji here says you work a lot?" She asked, sitting down in her chair at her computer. She scanned through his report.

"Well, yes, I work every day." He said softly. He patted Renji's hair as he laid his head down in his lap. He wasn't overly fond of Renji doing this sort of thing in public, but the doctor was the only one in the room, so he didn't really mind. It was a comfort anyway.

"My name is Dr. Unohana." She said suddenly, as if just remembering to introduce herself. Her calm composure set Byakuya at ease. She was likely a very skilled doctor. She walked back over to Byakuya.

"Seven days a week? You mean actually everyday?" She asked, her eyes suspicious. Before Byakuya could answer, Renji leaned back in his chair. This was a side of Renji Byakuya had never seen before. He crossed his legs and put his hands behind his head.

"Yup, every single day. I'd say at least eleven to thirteen hours a day." He said matter-of-factly. His tone was confidant and his eyes looked almost...dangerous. Was this how he was around other people? Byakuya ran his hands through his black hair, sighing.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to suggest not to work so much with your condition, Mr. Kuchiki. Even if you didn't have a heart condition, not allowing yourself to rest is absolutely out of the question. I assume I don't need to tell you what could happen the next time you push yourself so hard?" She questioned. Byakuya looked away from her and nodded.

"I understand. Thank you." He said shortly. She smiled and jotted something down in her notes before taking her leave of the room.

"Oh," she said just before heading out, "I called your sister. She should be here soon."

Byakuya felt his chest tighten. He looked at her, his voice shaking.

"She...she's coming here?!" He asked. The doctor nodded and left, apparently not willing to cause him any more stress. Renji placed his hand on Byakuya's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Master? Do you not like your sister?" He asked, his voice showing concern. Byakuya took a look at Renji's face. He hadn't noticed it before, but it was marred with a bruise by his eyebrow. He also had scratches on his arms where normally there were just a multitude of tribal tattoos. He decided to let it go for now.

"Renji...do you have any family?" He asked, truly wondering. He'd never mentioned family before, so he had always assumed not. Renji vigorously shook his head.

"Nope! It's just me. It's not so bad I guess." He said with sad eyes hidden behind a smile. Byakuya knew better, but didn't press the issue.

"I don't have family either...except for my sister. Granted, I haven't been very good to her lately. In fact, I can't recall a time that I was ever good to her. We share the same father, but have different mothers. So she and I have never really been close. My own mother passed away when I was born, so my father found and married a younger woman. I was so appalled at his decision to marry someone so young that when the girl was born, I must admit, I was a bit resentful. We are nearly eight years apart, so we have never shared any sort of connection. By the time I was twenty, I'd already created Sakura Landscaping and was well on my way." He said with a sad expression, looking out a window as Renji stared at him, entranced by his smooth voice.

"When I was twenty three, she was sixteen and both my father and her mother were in a car accident. They passed away in the hospital. It was a sad time, but I was so busy, I just paid for the funeral and never thought much of it. My sister...however...was devastated. She looked to me for support and I gave her none. I didn't even attend the funeral. I regret it every day." He whispered.

"Since I was the only family she had left, I had to take her into my home. Of coarse I was never around, but she greeted me with a smile every time I came home. I would nod and go up to my room to work more or to just go to sleep, leaving her alone. Anytime she tried to talk to me, I would be short with her or tell her I didn't have time. She never complained. She just gave me my space and I thought she was happier for it. What reason had I to worry? She was doing well in school, as far as I knew and she never caused me any problems. Nearly a year went by and she was gushing about something or other that I hadn't paid attention to. It was Christmas Eve, and the only thing I remember about the conversation was that I had promised to be home early that night to spend Christmas Eve with her." He began to speak softer now.

"But...I had a pretty busy day and a lot of work to do that night. I lost track of time and decided to stay at my apartment in my office, totally forgetting my promise to her to come home. Not only did I not come home early like I had promised, but I never showed up at all. I didn't actually get home until Christmas night. When I got there, the living room was radiant with streamers. There was a dinner made and set on the table from the night before that hadn't been touched. There were Christmas movies strewn on the floor and the tree had a couple poorly wrapped presents underneath and a big card. When I read the card, looking back, I should have died with shame." Tears began to stream down Byakuya's face as he remembered everything about the card. The texture, the smell, every word popped out into his head like a sharp knife to his heart with every letter sending it deeper and deeper.

"Thank you, Big Brother. I know you're busy sometimes with work, but you still took me in when I had nowhere to go. I made you this dinner because I've never been able to thank you properly. And I know that in Heaven, Mom and Dad are thanking you too." He said with a sting in his throat. Renji's face was slowly contorting into sadness.

"Not only was she not there when I managed to get home...but I never saw her again. She ran away and never came back." He choked, looking down as tears stained the blankets to his bed. Renji sniffed away his own tears as he stood from his chair, taking Byakuya's head and kissing him lightly on his raven tresses.

"Have you looked for her? I'm sure she would forgive you if she knew how sorry you were." Renji suggested. Byakuya gave him a sad smile.

"What right do I have to bother her now? I had someone check up on her multiple times to make sure she was doing alright with her life. She's actually doing rather well for herself. She got her GED after running away when she turned eighteen and is working with her own apartment. She seems to be doing fine. I'm too much of a coward to face her now, after what I did. I'm just happy that she's okay." He sighed.

Renji walked to the door to the room.

"I'm going to get you some water, okay? I'll be right back. I promise." He said with a smile. Byakuya watched him go, being left alone to his thoughts.

As he looked out the window, he was now riddled with anxiety. Was she actually coming here? How had they contacted her? He would have to ask Yuroichi as he was sure she had something to do with it. She had always insisted he make amends with Rukia, but he never could do it. He just hoped that she wasn't still horribly mad at him for what he did.

He heard footsteps coming down to his room and his mood lightened. Renji was rather fast at getting water. He looked at the door and his heart froze in his chest as Rukia Kuchiki stood at the doorway, looking at him with big, wide eyes. She was holding a bag and just stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. Then, the bag dropped on the floor and his tiny sister bolted straight for his bed, launching herself onto him. Her small arms circled around him in the most heartfelt embrace he could imagine, her whole body in his lap as she cried into his chest.

"Your secretary called me and said you had a heart attack! I was so scared that you were dead...I didn't know what to do!" She sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose in her hair. He felt his own tears start up again as she wept for him. He would definitely have to fire Yuroichi now. She had probably told that little exaggeration just to get Rukia to come to the hospital in the first place. But apparently it wasn't all that necessary.

"I'm so sorry for running away, Big brother! I know I shouldn't have, but I was just so...I mean...I'm sorry!" She profusely apologized. He didn't want her to. He just wanted her to stop crying, stop taking the blame for something that was entirely his fault. He couldn't speak though. He could only hold her, and hope she never hated him again.

"You're the only family I have left, Big Brother...so...so please don't leave me, okay?"

Byakuya held her shoulders and wrenched her from his chest, looking into her eyes. They were red with tears and he hated that it had been him that made them that way. He placed his forehead on hers.

"I would outlive God so you would never be sad again, Rukia."

000

Renji looked at the bag on the floor as he entered Byakuya's room. He looked up, expecting to see his master, when his eyes came upon someone else.

"Renji?" The girl spoke, confused. Renji felt his body clench. No way...

"R-Rukia?" he quivered. Rukia looked at him, very confused, until she saw the bruises on his face. Then, the whole mood in the room changed all at once.

"YOU JERK!" She screamed, picking up a tray that once contained hospital food. She reared it back before thrusting it in his direction, which he dodged, expertly, but scurried out of the way for the next few items being thrown at him. Byakuya watched in slightly amused horror as his itty bitty sister full on assaulted the enormous Renji.

"You're doing it again! You still haven't learned your lesson!" She screamed, pelting him with random pens or tissue boxes, whatever was in grabbing distance. The water Renji had brought was long ago dropped on the ground as he protected himself with his arms as Rukia took to smacking him instead.

"No! Well I mean yes, but I'm sorry, I mean, it's just, OW!" He cried. Rukia was hearing none of it.

"I swear, if you keep getting into fights, you're going to die one day, and then I'm going to KILL you!" she shouted. Byakuya chuckled at the impracticality of that sentence. She hated when he got hurt, so whenever he did, she beat him.

"Rukia," Byakuya said in a calm voice, stopping her quickly from her tirade. "Do you know this man?" He asked. Rukia gave Renji a death glare.

"Why are you here? What, did you stalk me here or something? I told you, we're over, so just leave me alone already!" She screeched, pelting him again with her tiny fists. Renji cowered from the little woman.

"No, Rukia! I'm with him!" He said quickly, pointing to Byakuya. Rukia looked over to her brother before snapping her head back around.

"Likely story! My big brother doesn't keep company with the likes of thugs like you, Renji Abarai!" She shouted. Byakuya chuckled again. He'd never gotten to know his sister. Her passion was surprisingly refreshing. And it reminded him of himself...just a bit louder and more excessive...and violent.

"Rukia, this man has come to live with me these past few weeks. In fact, he may be the reason I'm still alive right now." He said with a smile. Rukia looked at Byakuya, then back to the red headed Devil. She huffed and turned up her nose, walking back over to her brother.

"Fine, then I'll forgive him this time. But only this time!" She decided. Renji smiled and patted Rukia on the had, resulting in a little growl.

"Thanks jelly-bean, that's mighty kind of you." He laughed, apparently forgetting all about her previous outburst. She gave him another glare and he sat down next to her, at the side of Byakuya's bed.

"Mas-Byakuya, this is the Ex Girlfriend I told you about when we first met. We had been living together till she just got mad at me for no reason and shoved me out the door into the cold! Such a heartless little sister you have, she would have killed me herself if she wasn't so set on the elements doing it for her!" He cried dramatically. Rukia felt a vain in her forehead about to pop. Byakuya watched them bicker. It was actually pretty cute. They were less a couple, and more friends from what he could see. Despite how horridly they spoke of one another, there was something else going on that reminded him very much of his relationship with Yuroichi.

"Guess I can't fire her after all." He thought to himself.

000

"You promise that we will talk and have get-togethers from now on?!" Rukia pleaded as she was about to head out the door of Byakuya's house. Renji was hiding in the bathroom, just in case she tried to force him out of living at the house. Byakuya had decided that in light of being a part of her life again, she needed to be aware of their current situation. She had taken it surprisingly well, and for some reason, wasn't all that surprised. She had said that Renji acted more like a stupid animal than a person anyway, so it was fitting and maybe Byakuya would teach him some responsibility for once.

"Yes, Rukia, I promise. Here is the number to my office and my Secretary. Don't worry, she has me on a short leash, so you can be sure that if we make plans, I'll be there." He said with strength. She smiled a true, loving smile and hopped out the door.

Renji peered from behind the kitchen wall and looked warily at the door.

"Is she gone?" He asked. Byakuya nodded, smiling.

"Yes. Shes gone. Do you really get into that many fights, Renji?" He had to ask. The redhead just grinned in a feral way at him.

"I'm a monster." He said in a husky sort of way. Byakuya waved off the comment and walked toward his pet, leaning on the wall next to him.

"Please. You look tough, but you're about as threatening as a poodle." he smirked. Renji's eyes flashed dangerously. He moved quickly, trapping Byakuya against the wall, his fist punching it to Byakuya's side.

"Or an enraged Pit Bull." He growled. Renji's face was not that of anger, but a strange playfulness that Byakuya was not used to. Determined not to show fear or back down, Byakuya simply turned his head.

"Unlikely. I can just imagine a little tail wagging behind you every time I enter a room. You're hopeless Renji." He stated. Renji's lips curved into a cocky grin. His strong arms acted as a cage while his body radiated with heat. Though he was used to petting Renji's hair or giving him a bath, Byakuya had never actually been this close to the young man. He had never gotten a real whiff of Renji's actual smell. His natural scent was a strange mixture of cedar, sandalwood, and something all together _male_ that made Byakuya twitch. His breath started to hitch when Renji got closer. His face was inches from his own when a hand was thrust in his cheek, non too gently.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked almost angrily. His body was reacting in a way he wasn't willing to acknowledge. It wasn't natural, it wasn't right.

"Nothing, I was just kidding around, Master! But instead of a poodle, could I be a doberman? Oh! Or maybe a boxer!" He asked, back to normal. Byakuya shook his head.

"No, I think maybe a yellow lab or something. It's time for bed, Renji." He stated. Renji looked curiously at him.

"What about my bath?" he asked innocently. Byakuya shivered. He didn't think he could give Renji a bath with the way things were going at that moment.

"I just got out of the hospital and you're asking me to give you a bath? Honestly, Renji, how could you be so heartless to me?" He played it off. Renji gasped, looking horrified.

"You're right! You've had a hard day! How about a foot massage? Or maybe I could give you a bath!" He pipped. Byakuya felt a strange chilling sensation at the very idea.

"No...no Renji, you may not give me a bath. Just go to bed, we are done talking about this now." He ordered.

Renji smiled and bounded up the stairs. Byakuya watched with an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He would be forced to take the day off tomorrow. That meant spending the entire day with that bundle of energy. He would never survive.

**Ooohh, the relationship part is coming along nicely! Please review and tell me what you think! This one was a little longer than the others! I'm sorry for the sad stuff, but don't worry, the next chapter will be filled with happy times to make up for it! Yay!**


	6. Chapter 6 Day Off

**Whew! Starting pretty late tonight! I had so much to do today! ****Liza****: I'm glad I was able to surprise you. Maybe I should consider changing the description. It is a bit misleading. But it does describe the story ^^. Anyway, on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nice things.**

**Warning! The ending of this chapter contains male/male material. It isn't sex...yet.**

Chapter Six

The Day Out

For the first time in a very long time, Byakuya was actually awoken by the sound of his alarm clock. He jumped in bed, startled at the sound, quickly turning it off. He looked over to Renji, worried that he had been woken as well, but thankfully, he was still lightly snoring away in his makeshift blanket bed. He looked like a bundle of pillows, comforters, and red hair. He smiled. His quiet morning ritual would not be disturbed by the energetic noisemaker.

He slid out of his own comfortable bed, his bare feet lightly touching the soft plush carpet. He shifted over to the bathroom, taking his morning shower and dressing for the day. Renji would not be out of bed until he smelled breakfast, as was normal. This morning, despite the fact that Byakuya was banned from work for the day, would be no different. Thankfully, he could still count on that routine still happening.

He made breakfast a little more extravagant than normal, cutting Renji's sausages into little sea creatures, like he loved. He made pancakes today instead of the usual eggs and toast. He placed the pancakes on the table, knowing it would only be a matter of time before the smell reached Renji and he would crawl out of his heap and drag himself down the steps, sniffing the whole way. The image of Renji crawling, unable to summon the strength to even stand, but so hungry he had to push himself down the steps was quite amusing to the CEO. He humored himself with that thought as he heard the distant sound of large feet thumping down the stairs and hallway. He smiled into the pan as he made his own breakfast, Renji's already on his plate.

When Renji made it into the kitchen, he looked first at the plate at the table, then to Byakuya. When his eyes shifted, he visibly looked a bit startled. So many changes were happening all at once. Firstly, they were up later than usual. Secondly, his master was making something other than eggs and toast. And thirdly, said raven haired man was dressed not in his usual attire of a suit and tie with cufflinks and a tie pin, but a casual looking sweater turtle neck with long sleeves that he seemed to swim in and a pair of jeans that were light in color. He looked very...neutral. Renji didn't think he even owned clothing like this. His hair was down around his shoulders and his overall look was totally un-Byakuya that he wondered if this was actually his master at all.

"Master? You look...different..." Renji said with wide eyes. Byakuya suddenly felt self conscious. He wasn't used to wearing things like this. He so seldom actually took time off, he didn't really feel comfortable in clothes like these. Renji's eyes raked up and down his body like a feral predator. That did NOT make it better.

"It's a good different...great different...you look like a normal person." He said with a cocksure grin. Byakuya turned his head, pretending not to pay attention to the wild young man.

"Thank you...I think. Eat your breakfast." He ordered. Renji sat on the floor, as always, but Byakuya pointed to the food at the table, motioning for him to sit there instead. Renji was speechless.

"In light of all the changes today Renji...you may eat at the table. You may even sit on the couch if you please. But only today." He joked with a wink. He was willing to give up some control today. The young man had saved his life after all. He was supposed to enjoy this day, so he would enjoy it with a youthful young man. Not a man-dog.

"Also, since I don't really get out much, I'll need you to do most of the deciding on what we do today. But there is one thing that absolutely must be done." He said, sitting down at the table on the other side of Renji who was trying his darnedest not to shovel the food in like a starved animal and actually enjoy it with Byakuya.

"I'm buying you a new wardrobe. You have one outfit that you just wash every day and I assume you're running around here stark naked when I'm not around. So you're getting new clothes." He demanded. Renji chuckled, his low timbre a soothing sound to hear so early in the morning.

"I won't object to you spending money on me, but are you sure it's necessary? I like this outfit, I don't mind wearing it everyday." he smiled. Byakuya felt little pinpricks on the back of his neck. Wearing the same thing every day? What planet was this guy from?

"No...it's not acceptable anymore. You've been leaving while I'm at work. Why did you never go back to Rukia's apartment and grab some of your other clothes?" He asked. Renji choked slightly on his pancakes.

"Well...I tried. But I never even managed to get into the stairway. You saw how she reacted to me at the hospital..." He defended. Byakuya snorted lightly.

"Yes, it was quite a scene. I didn't know she could be so passionate. She seems to really care about you, despite what she says. But not romantically, I think." He mused. Renji stuck up his nose.

"I tell ya, she's just nuts. I'm perfectly innocent in every way. The normalist of normals and she just pushes me around. I bet she burned all my clothes already." He grumbled before shoving a forkful of what was now syrupy mush by now. Byakuya shook his head slowly.

"Why do I get the feeling that your so called "innocence" is as much a fraud as your so called 'normalcy'?" He questioned. Renji huffed and finished off his plate. Byakuya handed the hungry individual the remainder of his own breakfast, which was engulfed quickly as well. His own personal garbage disposal.

000

As much as the CEO hated to admit it, his day with Renji was actually going quite well. The drive to the park had been an event all on it's own. Renji acted very much like a dog while riding in the car, unable to stay in one place, constantly shifting in his seat and fiddling with absolutely EVERYTHING in the damned car. This was including, but not limited to, the windows, the mirrors, the seats, the radio, and his own seat belt which he would constantly shift from in front of him to behind him to off entirely until Byakuya would shout at him to replace it. At any moment he expected Renji to stick his head out the window with his tongue hanging out. An act he, thankfully, did not do.

When they got to the park, the walk was actually peaceful. Renji didn't run off or attack smaller animals or people, so it was a better time than he had imagined. The air was crisp in the late December. He barely even registered that it was Christmas Eve. Normally, he was elbows deep in paperwork, trying to forget the time of year it was by this time. But after clearing the air with Rukia, it didn't seem so bad. He would actually enjoy the merriment one was supposed to enjoy during this holiday. Renji was walking with one hand in his pocket and the other swinging slightly at his side. They wandered around until they decided to walk to some clothing stores in the area.

The places Renji wanted to go into were not the sort of places Byakuya would ever find himself. The stores ranged from old and ratty to down right creepy. One store looked more like a tattoo parlor with pictures of naked women and masks of severed heads on the walls. He was quite thrilled to have been quit of that place. Finally, they found a store that seemed safe with nice enough clothing. It still wasn't to the standard Byakuya was used to, but it would be a welcome change from breasts and blood as decoration.

Renji hopped around excitedly as Byakuya gave him a blank slate of a budget. He'd never been given such extravagance before. Byakuya actually felt his heart swell up with pride as he knew that he was the one making Renji so happy. He was giving to someone who had nothing. Though he had been doing that very thing for weeks, this was the first time he'd actually felt good about it. Probably because he wasn't walking Renji around the store with a leash and collar.

The clothes that the crimson haired man tried on were nice, but none of them really fit Renji's personality right. He tried on several things before he finally came out with an outfit that was, in Byakuya's mind, stunning.

The outfit itself seemed to compliment Renji so well. Dark blue T-shirt that stretched over Renji's well defined muscular physique. It wrapped around his torso and bunched up as it was tucked into his dark jeans, hugging his strong legs and leading down past his ankles. Renji had even thought to braid his hair while in the dressing room, thinking it fit the look better, the long braid going over his shoulder, his usual bandana over his forehead. Such a simple outfit and yet it made Renji look positively dangerous. A look that, though didn't match his personality much, totally suited him.

"That...that one's good, Renji." Byakuya strained. He needed to get a grip on these weird momentary feelings he seemed to be having. They came completely out of nowhere and where mostly centered around that certain dangerous looking man. Renji gave him a positively carnal smirk as he studied Byakuya's reaction to his person.

"I'd say better than good. I'll get five of them!" He announced. Byakuya palmed his forehead.

"It's not that good Renji. Don't get all the same thing." He chastised.

000

By the end of the day, Renji had a full wardrobe and Byakuya was relaxed, although a bit perturbed at his developing emotional confusion. He had called Yuroichi a grand total of sixteen times throughout the day, making sure things were doing fine without him. She assured him that not only were things doing just fine, but he needn't come in on Christmas either, as no one else would be there. He could wait for the next business day to come in. While he was a little more than apprehensive to say the least, he agreed, in light of spending more time with his interesting roommate.

They dropped the clothing off in the car and walked around the shops more, simply window shopping or talking about Byakuya's work. As they walked, Renji looked ahead of him and a huge smile split onto his face.

"Ichigo!" He shouted, jogging up to his apparent friend to give him a half hug and to shake hands. The person he greeted was a young man with an even more astonishing head of hair than Renji. His was the brightest Orange he'd ever seen. He was smaller than Renji by about as much as Byakuya, but his eyes were just as rough. He looked like he should be friends with the tattooed man, unlike himself. He was proper, polished, and groomed for success in business. These two looked like gang members. He tried to busy himself by looking around the stores closest while Renji caught up with his friend. Before he knew it, Ichigo was being dragged over to where he was standing.

"Byakuya, this is one of my closest friends, Ichigo!" He exclaimed. The young man gave him a nod of acknowledgement instead of a handshake or even so much as a "hello". Though he couldn't say he would have done much better. He looked much less friendly than the excitable Renji.

"So, I hear you live with Renji now...sorry for your luck." He said while crossing his arms to his chest. Byakuya gave a polite, albeit nervous smile at the young man. With Renji, everything seemed to click so easily. Where Byakuya lacked in communication, the red head more than made up for it with charismatic chatter while Ichigo was stoic and quiet. A complete contrast to his pet.

The conversation had been brief and Renji promised to touch base with Ichigo again after the holidays, wishing him a merry Christmas as they walked back to the car. Byakuya wasn't all together sure of how to feel about Ichigo. He was even less sure about Renji now. Just what was he into that made him friends with such a shifty individual. He would have to ask when they got home.

000

That night, Rukia joined the two men for Christmas dinner. She had made an amazing amount of food. It looked oddly familiar as she placed it on the table. Byakuya looked into his sister's adoring eyes as he realized that it was the very same food and placement as the night he'd forgotten to come home. This was a do-over. She had forgiven him entirely, it seemed. He smiled back down at her, giant loving eyes returning to him.

The three of them ate and drank merrily, talking of a multitude of things, yet nothing in particular, like families were supposed to. For once in his life, Byakuya felt like this wasn't forced or contrived. He honestly wanted to be in this room with these people. They were not fake or two faced. They were not trying to kiss his ass or suck up to him. They held fun, lighthearted conversation with no gossip or references to business politics or money. It was just pure, unadulterated fun. Byakuya felt like this may have been the happiest night, surely Christmas of his life.

When Rukia grew too tired to continue the merriment, Byakuya had Renji drive her home, having had a little too much to drink himself. When he returned, Byakuya's body was lounging on the couch, looking at the fire. Renji came in, dumped his jacket on a chair and sat next to him, having free reign over the furniture tonight. Rukia had insisted they decorate a tree since it was Christmas Eve. It was a beautiful sight, standing tall by the fireplace. It glittered brightly in the dark room, the fire crackling faintly, letting off a tranquil glow. Byakuya stayed staring at the fire as Renji leaned forward, looking as well at the beautiful flame.

"Thank you, Renji. Tonight was...wonderful would be an understatement." The CEO said barely above a whisper. Renji scratched the back of his head.

"No problem. I think Rukia made the night great though, with all that food. You two are pretty good at that sort of thing. I just get in the way most of the time." He admitted with a chuckle. Byakuya looked at him seriously, turning so he was facing the young man.

"No, Renji. You were wonderful. You always are. I should say I'm grateful to have you in my life." He whispered to the young man. Renji looked at him a long time. How much had he had to drink? His body was heavy, but light at the same time. His stomach was very warm and for some reason, Renji looked positively bewitching by the light of the fire. Inexplicably, all fear was gone. It was replaced by avid curiosity. Renji stayed still, his eyes dark. Byakuya wondered what those eyes would look like in the heat of passion. What sort of lover was he? Was he rough like he looked? Or was he more gentle as was his nature? The crimson head didn't give him long to ponder, however, as he slowly leaned forward, capturing the older man in a chaste kiss. Byakuya tensed in surprise as Renji's soft lips touched his own, seriously invading his space. He should have been more shocked. He should have pushed Renji away and punished him for acting so boldly. But he couldn't. That sinful mouth sent chills down his spine, while his wicked tongue brushed lightly against his lower lip, begging for entrance. Against all better judgement, he allowed it. The kiss deepened, and Renji moved forward, backing Byakuya into the couch.

Renji placed both arms to the side of Byakuya's head before delving deeper into his mouth, exploring the wet cavern. Before he could stop himself, Byakuya thrust his own tongue into Renji's mouth, tasting beer and remnants of Rukia's cooking. The sweet taste of the young man made Byakuya visibly shudder, the weight of the other pressing deliciously on his torso. The kiss deepened farther as teeth and lips played with one another, nipping and sucking. His excitement grew as Renji palmed underneath Byakuya's sweater, reaching for a pert nipple. Upon capturing it, Byakuya arched his body, groaning into Renji's mouth. Renji smirked his delight, moving his mouth to Byakuya's neck, sucking and biting at the tender flesh.

Byakuya's brain whispered for him to stop, but his body screamed for him to let loose and allow this amazing feeling to continue. He felt Renji's legs settle in between his own as he nipped at his jaw and collar bone. The brunette ran his fingers through the familiar soft crimson locks, lightly tugging at them, earning a low rumbling growl that emanated from Renji's chest. His mouth moved slowly, deliberately, his hands roaming Byakuya's body, kissing his mouth again. Then, almost as quickly as it had begun, Renji stopped, smirking into Byakuya's lips. An audible groan escaped him as Renji gently pulled away.

"You're drunk." he breathed. Byakuya hummed as he closed his eyes. He missed having Renji's mouth on his, but he was so tired now, he felt like he could just slip away into dreamland on the couch. Renji hoisted him up into his arms, bridal style as he had before and carried him up the stairs. As he entered the bedroom, he toed the covers down with his foot as he laid the slumbering CEO down gently on the bed. Byakuya was so peaceful. He'd never looked or acted like this before. Renji smiled and kissed his forehead.

Tonight was a night of rule breaking, and in accordance to that, Renji stripped off his shirt and crawled into bed with his master, wrapping a protective are around his waist. He would deal with his anger in the morning. For now, he wanted to just lay with him, ending one of the best nights of his life, as well as Byakuya's.

**Whoooo! We are finally getting into the nitty gritty of this thing! Tell me what you guys think!**


	7. Chapter 7 Self Discovery

**Uuhgggg! Writer's block is the worst. But the best thing to do is plow through it! You know what I really love doing? Writing about Christmas in April. Love iiiit. ( ick ) So anyway, here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Literally nothing. I steal the air I breathe!**

**Warning: Some parts may include Male/Male. It's only gunna get worse from here, guys! **

Chapter 7

Self Discovery

A blaring noise woke Byakuya from his slumber with the taste of pennies quite strong in his dry mouth. He slapped the vicious machine several times before it turned off. He groaned as he flipped around in bed, coming face to face with a sleeping red head. Had he not been sporting a tremendous headache, he would have shouted at the sleeping man and kicked him, literally, onto the floor. Instead, he glared angrily through squinted eyes.

"I'm going to kill you..." he growled low while he attempted to rise out of bed without vomiting. He laid back down after feeling sudden vertigo and glared at Renji some more. The young man started to feel the weight of the angry CEO's gaze on him and his eyes slowly opened. He shot up in panic as the first thing he laid eyes on that morning was the grumpy glare of his master.

"Gahh! ...umm...good morning?" He asked, rubbing his eyes after a moment. Byakuya sat up in bed, holding his head as it pounded with every word he uttered. This would be an awful day.

"You are breaking the rules...big time." He hissed. Renji pouted.

"You said during Christmas, those rules didn't apply!" He wined. Byakuya narrowed his eyes, the bags underneath making him look particularly menacing.

"No, Renji. Christmas Eve. That ended at midnight. You have been breaking the rules now for seven hours. You'll have to be punished." He said calmly, sliding out of bed. He needed some water or he would defiantly throw up. Renji groaned and slid out of the bed as well, padding softly behind the raven haired man as he went to the kitchen.

Trying to make as little noise as possible, Byakuya started up his coffee and cracked some eggs into a pan, not caring if the yolk were to break or if there were shells in it. Renji cowered in the corner. As the black haired man continued to make breakfast, his memory of the night before, particularly the end of the night, started very slowly flowing back into his brain. His face got hotter and redder with each second he remembered. Before he became so enraged that he tossed the mutt out entirely, he remembered the last few seconds. Renji had stopped. He had no doubts in his mind that in the state he was in the night before, he probably would have done anything at all. He'd never been in that sort of state with anyone before. The only one who ever saw him even a little intoxicated was Yuroichi, and that was just after Rukia had run away. It had been an entirely different experience for him.

He knew that it wasn't truly Renji's fault for what happened, and he'd even had the decency to stop when he realized that it wasn't right to go on. It gave Byakuya a sort of trust in his companion that he'd never realized he could have for anybody. Renji would look out for him. This much, he knew. Renji would not hurt him or take advantage of him. Had he truly wanted the man to stop, he would have said something and he was sure now that Renji would have obeyed. But that didn't stop him from wanting to take out his frustrations on him.

As soon as breakfast was finished, Byakuya walked over to the trashcan, staring at Renji the entire time, and dumped it immediately. Renji's eyes were wide with horror as he watched his potential breakfast be dumped down the garbage. Just for good measure, Byakuya then dumped an entire cup of coffee into the trash, just in case the idiot was hungry enough to go rooting through it.

"What! Why would you do that?! It was smelling so good! Why are you so cruel to me?!" He sobbed. Byakuya ignored his wining and stomped over to the fridge. He pulled out a carrot and tossed it to the annoying creature on his floor.

"Here, you won't go hungry." He said as Renji looked sadly at the offending vegetable, nibbling on the end.

"I hate it." he groaned. Byakuya poured himself another cup of coffee and sat down at the table, looking at the newspaper. Somehow, bullying his pet had made his stomach and head feel much better.

"Welcome to your punishment." He mumbled, starting to read the paper. As he took a sip of coffee, he nearly spat it out as a doorbell chimed directly into his pounding head. Renji shot up from the floor, dropping the carrot and rushing to the front door. Byakuya held his head.

Renji swung the door open, a startled Rukia standing on the other side as his smile turned wide.

"Jelly Bean!" He shouted, engulfing her in a huge bear hug. Rukia was holding several gifts which all got squished between them as she tried to breathe between Renji's strong arms.

"Renji...stop!" She wheezed. He dropped her gently and looked at the gifts in her arms. She was holding several. It had then occurred to him that on their shopping trip the day before, they hadn't bought anything as far as Christmas gifts were concerned. He wondered just how Byakuya was going to react when he realized that he hadn't gotten anything for his precious sister.

The little woman ran into the kitchen on her tip toes, dumping the presents on the table and hugging the older brother she found there almost as fiercely as Renji had just done. Byakuya tried to play off his sudden pain and discomfort for the girl, not used to being jumped with love besides Renji's daily greeting.

"Thank you Big Brother! I can't wait to see what gift you got me!" She gushed into his ear. Byakuya stiffened when she said that. He'd completely forgotten. He had been out just yesterday, and he'd still forgotten to get a gift for Rukia!

Before he could apologize profusely, she grabbed one of the gifts that she had on the table. The gift wrap was dazzling and bright. Snowflakes adorned the silver glowing paper. She squealed as she held it in her hands. Byakuya was thoroughly confused. Renji sat in a chair, looking interested. He could have sworn Byakuya hadn't gotten anything.

"I'm sorry, I should open the card first!" She suddenly gasped. Byakuya's eyes widened as a red card was pulled from the bottom of the pile. She sat excitedly at the table and started tearing it open. Byakuya had never been so confused in his life. Surly he couldn't have been so drunk that he didn't remember buying, wrapping, and shipping a present and a card to his sister? He looked at Renji who shrugged his shoulders, just as lost.

She pulled the card out of the envelope and hurriedly read the contents. A little slip of plastic fell out of it, which she dutifully ignored in favor of the message.

"Dear Rukia!" she read enthusiastically. "I know I haven't always been there for you, but I promise to try harder and be the best brother I can be! You make me proud and I hope to be a part of your life for it's entirety. If you ever need anything, please do not hesitate to ask. Merry Christmas. Love, Byakuya."

It certainly sounded like something he would write to her. Rukia then squinted her eyes. "What does this last part mean?" She asked, handing him the card. Byakuya was amazed. It even looked like his handwriting. As he skimmed the message, he noticed at the very bottom there were the letters YOM and a smiley face drawn next to it. Byakuya smiled as he realized what the message said.

"You owe me." He thought in his head. Yuroichi. He would have to call her and thank her. It troubled him that she knew he would be so forgetful that he undoubtedly would neglect to buy Rukia a gift. Suddenly, Rukia squealed again, forgetting the last part of the letter and looking at the little card that had fallen out of it.

"A two thousand dollar debit card for clothes! Oh my gosh!" She cried. She leaped from the chair, hopping up and down with glee as she threw herself back to her brother, kissing him on his cheek.

"I really needed this! But this is so much! Thank you Big Brother! Thank you so much!" She giggled. Renji looked at him with an amused smirk. He was well aware that this extravagance had not come from him. He could tell that Byakuya was just as surprised at the gift.

The CEO cleared his throat, patting the excited girl on the head and pointed to the present that had also apparently come from him.

"Let's see what else there is." He said, curious himself. Rukia put the card on the table and looked at the gift, gingerly unwrapping it. When it was unwrapped, the real confusion settled onto Byakuya. A box of crayons. Every color there was, it seemed. Rukia looked at the box with a huge smile.

"I'm surprised, Big Brother. How did you know?" She asked, hugging the box to her chest. Byakuya stared at the strange gift.

"I...really don't know." He mused. Rukia set the box down, hugging Renji softly around his neck.

"You must have helped him, thank you Renji." She cooed. Renji patted her on the back.

"Yea, sure, anytime, Jelly Bean." He chuckled, looking directly at Byakuya. Rukia quickly went back to the rest of the gifts at the table. She shoved several towards Byakuya and a couple at Renji who smiled. He stood up and left the room, returning with two small wrapped boxes. He handed one to Rukia and one to Byakuya.

"I know it isn't much, but I got these for you two. I wasn't figuring that I would actually be able to hand this to you in person, Jelly Bean, but it looks like things worked out after all." He grinned. It was a little more than unsettling to know that he also hadn't really given Renji anything for Christmas and yet the boy had actually gone out and gotten him something. Byakuya was suspicious.

"Renji, you don't have any money. How did you afford this?" He asked. Renji smirked.

"I have a job. Just open it!" He tried to redirect the conversation. Rukia glared at him.

"Did you buy this with your blood money?" She asked. Byakuya looked surprisingly at him. Renji laughed nervously at the comment.

"Why do you call it that? My job isn't that bad."

"If you can even call it that. Anyway thank you." She smiled, tearing open the paper. Byakuya nervously opened his package as well. Rukia smiled as a box of pop tarts came into view. She tore it open and went straight for the toaster and popped them in. Byakuya was stunned by how easily she was made happy by the simplest of gifts.

As his present came into view, he noted a few slips of paper fall onto the table. The gift itself was a bottle of whiskey, one he had currently in his collection. He placed it on the table and looked at the little strips of paper. He frowned. They were coupons for a "special Renji sensual massage". They even had expiration dates on them.

"I don't know what to say." He mumbled in irritation, as if his soul had left his very body. Renji beamed at him.

"And on the backs of all of those, you could even trade it in to make it a special Byakuya sensual massage! In case you feel like being a giver!" He exclaimed. Byakuya glared at him.

"That's even worse!" He shouted.

Rukia slowly pushed her gifts towards him with her finger. She apparently wanted his attention now, which he gladly gave, trying his best to ignore the ruthless Renji whom he would have to punish doubly now.

000

Christmas passed with the mood having lightened once Rukia's presents were opened. It was mostly candies and inexpensive casual clothing. Renji showed Rukia the clothes Byakuya had bought him the day before, the two of them chatting in what was supposed to be Renji's bedroom as he showed off each item, allowing Byakuya a much needed moment alone. He decided to give his secretary a call.

"Good Morning," He said into the phone as she happily answered him.

"Merry Christmas!" She shouted into the phone, raking up his previous headache. He grunted before taking a breath.

"Thank you for what you did. What would you like for a belated present?" He asked. Laughter was heard on the other line.

"Well, since I used the credit card you gave me to get those items, I just bought myself a lovely new outfit to wear to work, with matching shoes of coarse. Thank you so much for the gift, boss, it's _exactly_ what I wanted." She giggled. Byakuya had forgotten that he'd given her a company credit card for business expenses. The money was taken out of an account he had especially for his own personal projects. Money from his actual paychecks were put into those accounts. He smiled.

"Your welcome then. I hope it's not too...distracting." He warned. More laughter rang in his ears.

"Oh, just distracting enough. I'm sure you'll hate it." She giggled again. Byakuya sighed.

"Quite. Have a good holiday and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Merry Christmas Byakuya!" Click.

The CEO ran his thin fingers through his hair. He honestly didn't know what he'd do without her sometimes. And other times he wanted to strangle her.

000

As Byakuya stared at his fireplace, he felt for the first time that he didn't wish to go to work the next day. He sat cross legged on the floor, sipping a glass of his new whiskey, though he already had some still in the cabinet. It was kinder to Renji this way.

Said young man came back from the front door after seeing Rukia out. He sat down next to him, his hands behind him as he leaned back, looking at the flickering fire.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked. Byakuya snorted.

"I wasn't really ever mad at you. It was just the only thing I could think to do. I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to be feeling." He said softly, sipping his drink again. He wasn't too keen on even having one glass of this stuff after the night before, but it needed to happen. It was Christmas after all.

The entire day had been spent watching Christmas movies, letting Rukia bake various sweets and talking with her. He wanted to know her after not being a part of her life for so long. Renji had shied away from him most of the day, not wanting to be punished farther. But now, he sat right next to him, boldly close, in fact.

"You don't have to be ashamed of it, you know. Besides, it's not like anyone but the two of us know about it." He tried to reason. Byakuya sipped from his glass again.

"That's just it. I know about it. It's unnatural. Men don't kiss other men, Renji. I thought you liked women, anyway, you dated my sister." He said, not looking at him. Renji brought a knee to his chest.

"Men, women, they're both the same to me. Love is love, sex is sex, no matter who you get it from or give it too. Why should I care about someone's gender if I like them? If I want to kiss someone, it's because of who they are, not what they are or how they look." He thumbed his knee. Through the entire conversation, neither of them looked at each other.

"It's still unnatural." He grumbled. Renji snorted.

"So is sacrificing yourself for someone else. Or putting chemicals into our bodies. Or wearing clothes for that matter! Who cares what's natural? That's what's so great about being human." He smirked.

"I think it's more unnatural to deny what you truly feel than to pretend like you don't feel at all. I've always known who I was and what I want. I won't let anyone tell me how I should or shouldn't be." Renji continued.

"It still bothers me. It's just...weird. I don't know if I could ever do it again." He breathed. Renji finally looked at him. Byakuya couldn't help but glance over at the young man. The fire played at his eyes, making them a dark crimson. His blazing hair was even more startling in this light. The soft shadows licked at his arms and muscles, giving him a sort of unearthly beauty that Byakuya couldn't help but appreciate. He was a very handsome creature, male or otherwise.

"So you're saying," he whispered, leaning closer, "that if I were to kiss you, or touch you, it would be wrong? You would tell me you don't want it or punish me again?" He huskily asked. Byakuya felt his body heat up. His cheeks grew hot and his hands started to shake slightly. Was this really the effect Renji had on him? Was this honestly how he felt? Would he give into the temptations he felt so strongly or would he cower in fear at his own wants? These newly unearthed feelings frightened him. He honestly didn't know anything about himself, despite all the time he'd spent alone.

"I promise I won't hurt you. You can trust that, can't you? Why not try it? Experiment? Just to see what happens?" He whispered softly, mere inches from Byakuya's face. His breath was sweet to the senses, just as before. His scent was soothing and wafting pleasantly into his nose, calming him from his fears. He couldn't help but be seduced this way, allowing these feelings to sweep him away into an ocean of uncertainty, waiting to swallow him up at any moment. Byakuya didn't stop him. He didn't protest or shout. Not even a little turn of the head in disinterest. He allowed it. He allowed Renji's lips to be pressed lightly onto his. He allowed the slow, sweet movement of his mouth on his own. He allowed Renji's strong fingers to run gently through his hair, pressing him closer, breathing the heat and passion.

The kiss was not urgent. It was not sloppy or rushed like the one before. It was tender, exploring, experimenting. Renji allowed Byakuya to do as he wished, moving the way he wanted. He allowed his master to use him this way, to dig up long buried secrets to his own desires. Byakuya reached up and felt Renji's face, detaching his lips from the red-heads. Both their eyes still closed, he gently touched his cheeks, running feather light trails down to his nose and lips.

"How are you doing this to me?" He asked in an almost silent whisper. Renji smiled warmly at him, both their eyes opening to look deeply at one another.

"I'm not doing anything at all that you don't already want me to do." He chuckled lightly. Byakuya lowered his head in embarrassment, but Renji scooped his lips back up with his own. He slowly moved forward, pushing Byakuya to lay on the ground. Shakily, Byakuya complied, feeling the young man's weight on him yet again, this time with a clear head. It was so much more tantalizing this way. One of Renji's hands was pushed underneath Byakuya's head, weaving through his hair. His other hand rested at his master's side, not wanting to frighten him with overenthusiastic groping.

Byakuya reached around Renji's neck, letting Renji nip at his lips, chin and neck. This all seemed so familiar, yet it was totally different from before. When he felt Renji lay between this thighs and was alerted to just how much Renji was enjoying the kiss, it didn't frighten him nearly as much as suddenly being aware of his own obvious arousal. He placed his hands on Renji's shoulders, suddenly too uneasy to continue.

"I-I can't. Stop Renji, that's enough." He stuttered, his voice cracking a bit. He wished he had sounded a little more stern, or at least calm. Renji did as he was told and sat up, relieving Byakuya of his warmth and weight. Byakuya sat up as well, grabbing his whiskey and taking a rather inflated gulp. He pressed the glass to his lips firmly, his brain rushing through what he had just done.

Was it really as wrong as he thought? It hadn't felt that way. He stared at the fire, trying to pretend that Renji wasn't there. The young man sighed and stood up, grabbing a blanket from the couch. He then sat back down next to Byakuya and wrapped it around them both, sitting closely side by side. Somehow, this came as much more of a comfort than Byakuya had anticipated. He leaned his head against Renji's shoulder.

"What's happening to me?" He questioned. Renji chuckled.

"I believe it's called, 'self discovery'."

**DONE! Thank god! This chapter took forever! Next chapter, he goes back to work and the plot can start up again. Yeesh. Love you, please please please review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Renji's Job

**Okay, back to the main plot. Things are going to be going pretty fast paced from here on. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach -sob-**

Chapter 8

Renji's Job

Byakuya folded his hands together as he stared out at the large table in front of him. This was it. This was the moment he had been dreading for so long. Seriete was merging with his company. He was allowing himself to be bought out. In the end, it would save him, but he still hated it. The room was empty as he looked out at all the chairs, imagining old, stuffy business men sitting around, contemplating his future and boxing him into his new cage. His freedom would be shattered, his job would change. It would no longer be his company. He would have people to answer to now.

Byakuya sat in the chair, placing his fingers to his lips. He was petrified. In the back of his mind, he wished he had his pet with him. He wanted now more than ever to run his fingers through Renji's hair, or scrub shampoo into it, telling the young man all his troubles. Renji would listen. Renji always listens.

The large door to the room opened and an elderly man walked into the room. Byakuya recognized this man as the head of the Seriete corporation. Mr. Yamamoto. He had never seen a man his age look so very...dignified. The long beard he sported was the purest of white, a bald head shined in the office light. His posture was pristine as he walked towards Byakuya, no slump or stumble. He held his hands behind his back, casually.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kuchiki. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" He asked. Byakuya straightened himself and collected his composure.

"Not at all, Mr. Yamamoto. I was just thinking about the meeting we shall be having today. I know it's a bit bizarre that we've only now just met in person. I apologize about that, my management likes to take things into their own hands sometimes." He said coolly, reaching a hand out to Mr. Yamamoto. The older gentlemen held his hand up, instead of accepting.

"Before we shake hands, Mr. Kuchiki, there are a few things I would like to make very clear. Your assessment about Mr. Aisen brings me quite exactly to my point for coming here to see you now instead of during the meeting today." He started. Byakuya lowered his hand, slightly confused and unsure if he should be insulted or not.

"You see, I am not a man of low intelligence. It is not hard to see that you are not fully comfortable with this merge and your management seems to have forced you into a position you would rather be quite of. I am well aware of your projects and your wishes to help those with low income as well as those with more in their wallets. The reason I have agreed to this merge is for this very reason. I don't think you are fully aware of my intentions, Mr. Kuchiki, and so I have come here now with a proposal. I will tell you what I do and don't intend to do with this company, and you may, at any time, refuse me and this meeting will not happen. I shall gather all my personnel with me today and we will go back to our own offices, no harm done." He explained.

Byakuya's eyes widened a bit. He had not met this man in person, and quite frankly, he was not as the CEO had expected. His eyes were kind, though with a stern light in them that was no-nonsense.

"Please, go on." Byakuya prompted, still standing and watching Yamamoto with caution. The older man stepped around the room, resting his arm on a chair.

"I am not here to steal from you, Mr. Kuchiki. I am here to better my own company, and in doing so, helping you as well. Things will change, I can not help that. Seriete is a large organization. You will have bosses now, myself being among them. However, Mr. Aisen's coaxing has not been the only reason I decided to make this proposal. I've had my eye on this company for some time, Mr Kuchiki." He mentioned, walking over to a large window and looking out at the busy city streets.

"I can see this city...this country on a fast decline into an economical disaster. There are, always have been, and always will be poverty. There will always be the poor and the helpless. There will be people in need, dire need, of any sort of help they can get. Schools need playgrounds for children to grow and learn in a fun, non hazardous environment. Libraries need a peaceful layout as well as visually appealing surroundings to enhance the imaginative spirit. Parks need benches and trees and gardens to keep people active and outside, enjoying life to the fullest, there's no doubt about that! And orphanages..." he looked directly at Byakuya now, his eyes full of a passion that Byakuya recognized. It was passion not unlike his own. Love for what he did and what he was trying to accomplish.

"Orphans are indeed some of the most in need. They have been tossed around all their lives. Each and every one of them has a sad story. But must it always be sad? Can't they have fond memories like other children? I am aware of your orphanage project and am in full support, Mr. Kuchiki. This is the reason I am here today. I want people to see these magnificent projects that you create out of your own love continue. In doing so, my company's name will be recognized as 'eco friendly' and 'charitable' to those who are affected by it. I'm banking on your company remaining how it is, so long as it brings in more of the less wealthy clientele that you have built up. In the end, we will be more well known, have more under our belt, and you will have more funding for these beautiful projects that you do so marvelously. This world is carried on the backs of the poor. They are the invisible, outspoken heroes of our planet and I'd like them to have a place here that is nice and comforting. Don't you agree, Mr. Kuchiki?" He finished finally, reaching out his hand to the raven haired CEO.

To say Byakuya was pleasantly surprised was an understatement. His fears had not been put to rest, but they had certainly been hushed. This man was, in Byakuya's mind, nothing short of astounding. The sort of passion and vision that he had rivaled Byakuya's own. He smiled and with much more assertion, accepted Yamamoto's hand.

"Overwhelmingly, Sir."

000

Byakuya stood at the window to his office. It was done. The meeting had gone better than he could have expected. He looked out at the orphanage building directly across the street from his own offices. Many trucks and workers were flooding the place, his project well underway. They were to be getting better, less dangerous fencing, a garden, a playground, and a new roof. He looked at the building and imagined little feet running around the playground, laughing happily, forgetting for a moment that they had no homes, no parents, but a head full of dreams. As he looked outside, he saw a familiar shock of Red hair, looking as well at the building. He looked closer and excitedly clarified that it was, in fact, his pet. He was able to just barely make out the look on Renji's face as he stared at the building, but he couldn't quite figure out what expression it was, exactly. He watched closer as the young man smiled and walked away from the orphanage, walking directly into what looked like a bar a few buildings away.

Byakuya raised his eyebrow. Was he a bartender? Was that his job? He certainly had the personality for it.

Quickly grabbing his coat, he thrust the doors open to his office lobby, glancing at Yuroichi before he walked out.

"Going out for lunch today. Hold down the fort." He said quickly. Yuroichi just waved at him without looking up from her computer screen as he exited the lobby. When he entered the elevator, there was a man already inside. It was a man he didn't recognize. As they made their way down 58 stories, Byakuya began to get less and less comfortable with this man. He kept staring at him with his droopy eyes and slicked back hair. He kept clearing his throat, as if to try to get Byakuya's attention. Byakuya attempted to ignore him, not wanting to cause a problem already as he knew this man was from the Seriete. He would just ride to the bottom in silence. At least that's what he thought would happen.

By floor twenty, the man was slightly nudging Byakuya in the side. His body tensed. What was he to do? This guy was from the Seriete, and Byakuya had no way of knowing whether he was one of his new bosses or not. If Yamamoto brought him, he must be pretty high on the totem pole. He then felt a cold chill run down his spine as the man brought his face close to the back of Byakuya's ear.

"I heard about you from Aisen. You're a lot prettier than he said. He didn't do you justice." He whispered. Byakuya felt his entire body go ridged with fear and disgust. This man knew who he was, and yet was being this inappropriate? He must have had pull in the company to be so blatantly bold and creepy.

"Thank you, please, back up." Byakuya tried to say it as nicely as he could. He didn't want to offend, but he also didn't want this man any closer to him. He wasn't used to having to censor his words to those he worked with. Normally, he would have fired, or at least suspended this creep on the spot. He could almost _feel_ the man's chapped lips curl in a predatory smile. Just fifteen floors to go.

"I could help you, ya know. I could get you anything you want from the Seriete. I have a lot of pull with old man Yamamoto. I could give you _anything_ you could want. For a price of coarse." He whispered into Byakuya's offended ear. His insides felt like they were churning.

When Renji whispered into his ear, it tickled and was alluring. When this man did it, he felt as if his ears would melt off. There was absolutely nothing about this person that Byakuya found attractive or in any way tolerable on a human level.

"Let me guess, you want me to bribe you or something?" Byakuya asked, trying to keep his voice calm. He clenched every muscle in his body to stop himself from quivering. He'd never felt so powerless.

Suddenly, his arm was grabbed harshly and he was thrust around to stare into the face of the creepiest man he'd ever met. His breathing was labored as his body shook with fear. What was this man thinking?! Even if he was his boss now, this was harassment! How much pull did this guy really have?

"I could think of a few things you could do for me."

Byakuya had never seen a rapist grin before, but he was more than certain that if he had, this would be it. The man stood several inches taller than himself, his build much stockier. He looked to be in his mid fifties and was _definitely_ a smoker. His teeth were stained and his breath stunk of an ashtray. He suddenly longed for Renji.

Just as he was thinking that, his phone began to ring. He shoved the man away from him as best he could, earning an amused grunt as he thrust his hand into his pocket and swiped the phone.

"Hello?" He answered with as little panic as he could. Five floors to go.

"Hey, Byakuya, I'm not sure why, but I just got this massive erg to call you. I don't really know why though. So at the risk of sounding like a stalker, you aren't being attacked or mugged or anything right now are you?" Yuroichi's voice sounded bored, as if she didn't even trust her own reasoning for calling him.

As unorthodox and bizarre as this call was, Byakuya was honestly more happy for it then he'd ever been.

"I have to take this." He said to the man, quickly hopping out of the elevator as soon as the door opened to the front lobby. Since he was on the phone, he doubted the man would follow him. He rushed to the exit, holding the phone to his ear.

"Yuroichi, I want you to get me all the names and descriptions of the people who came here with the Seriete. I have a few things to discuss with Yamamoto." He then hung up the phone, needing to see Renji as soon as possible. He needed to feel safe. He needed that comfort that only Renji could bring him. It felt like an itch. For once, today, he needed to be in control.

He found the building Renji had disappeared into rather quickly. It was a run down old pub with gaudy flashing lights advertizing their alcoholic beverages and bar food. He entered and walked down a rather narrow and long hallway, coming to a large man reading a magazine. The man glanced up at him for a short second before looking back down at his material, opening the door for the CEO. Byakuya fixed his appearance before stepping into the bar, uncertainty filling every ounce of his body. He glanced around the bar, looking for the crimson hair he had come to know so well. He walked up to the bar tender, a burly gentleman and cleared his throat.

"Has a young man with bright red hair come in today?" He asked. The man arched an eyebrow at him, looking him up and down. It was very apparent that he didn't quite belong here.

"Only red head we have here today is him." He said, pointing behind Byakuya. When he followed the line of sight, he was greeted by the bright hair of not Renji, but his friend Ichigo. He looked back behind him and cleared his throat nervously.

"Thank you..." He nodded. The bar tender gruffly nodded his head and started opening various bottles of things Byakuya didn't care about. He walked warily over to Ichigo who regarded him with cool politeness. He apparently wasn't a huge fan of the CEO.

"Good afternoon..." Byakuya tried. Ichigo tilted his head slightly before taking a sip of his beer, not breaking eye contact. He was much more difficult to speak to than Renji who would have been able to tell him about his entire day by this point.

"Is Renji still here?" He asked quickly, trying not to sound desperate. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at him.

"He didn't give you his schedule? He's supposed to be up in like...five minutes. He's at down under, getting ready." He explained. Somehow, that only made the CEO even more confused.

"Yea...right, well I need to talk to him now...like right now." He prompted. Ichigo huffed and sipped his beer again.

"Look, he'll be back up here in like fifteen minutes or something. If you have to go talk to him, then go down under and he'll probably be working, but maybe you'll catch him before he's up." Ichigo tried to explain. He could tell the young man was getting frustrated with him.

"I don't know what 'down under' means. Could you please just take me to him?" he asked. Ichigo sighed in irritation.

"I dunno why I gotta do it." He grumbled. Byakuya was astounded that these two were actually friends. He was amazed this individual could make friends at all, thought he supposed Renji could befriend just about anyone.

Ichigo stood up and stomped over to the door to the hallway. Byakuya followed anxiously. He would finally find out what Renji did for a living. As they stepped out, they turned around to the large man by the door. He gave Ichigo no nicer a greeting than he'd been given.

"We need to go down under." Ichigo said simply. The man looked directly at Byakuya who felt very small under his gaze. Ichigo roughly grabbed Byakuya's arm and hoisted him in front of him.

"Friend of Renji." He uttered quickly. Then, Byakuya watched as a part of the very wall fell into the floor, revealing a long, dangerous looking spiral of cement stairs. He felt as though he were headed into a dungeon.

"Thanks." Ichigo mumbled as he pushed in front of Byakuya and headed down the steps. The black haired man followed cautiously behind. The walls were littered with graffiti, gum, and what Byakuya hoped was red paint, but felt he knew better. As they went down the steps, Ichigo jumped over several scantly clad women as if they were a part of the scenery. Byakuya stepped around them as they winked and hooted at the two men.

It was like stepping into the looking glass as they opened to door to the deafening sound of thousands of screaming people. They were not screaming in fear, however. It sounded more like a sports game. They were cheering or hollering in outrage. There seemed to be no middle ground. There were so many strangely dressed people there, he felt like this was the demented circus. Ichigo roughly grabbed his hand and plowed his way through the crowd, dragging him along. He stopped finally at a metal divider, looking down upon a huge arena. Down below were two men, pounding the absolute life out of one another. One of the men would punch the other squarely in the jaw, while that man would in turn kick him in the knees. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason for the fight. He felt as if he were watching a dogfight. Punches and headbutts and kicks everywhere. He was even certain that one of them bit the other! What a horrible excuse for entertainment. And yet here they were, thousands of people cheering and hooting for one or the other to win. Byakuya scrunched his nose and looked over to Ichigo.

"Renji watches this abomination? I knew he was strange, but I didn't think he was _this_ strange." He said to the orange haired man. He had to shout it directly into his ear for Ichigo to hear it. The young man simply smiled and looked back down to the arena where one of the idiots stood victorious while the other was dragged off by his wrists, knocked out. He shook his head, looking around for Renji. When he found him, he disregarded any sort of changed opinion he'd had for Renji today. His pet, the man he thought he knew so well, was standing not in the crowd, but walking into the arena himself.

Forget strange. He's downright out of his mind.

**And boom, a couple questions answered. I was planning on writing much more, but realized how long the chapter was getting, so I'll save the rest for Chapter nine. Please tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9 Lose Control

**Two in a day? Is it possible? Umm, YES! Just because I'm very appreciative of your reviews, favorites, and views in general. This chapter is the one you guys have been waiting for, so I'll just say this now. WARNING! LEMON MALE/MALE SEXUAL SITUATIONS! I SHALL NOT SAY IT AGAIN!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own a cat.**

Chapter 9

Lose Control

Byakuya felt the color drain from his face as he watched his precious pet saunter across the arena floor, eying up his opponent. The man he was to face was gigantic. At least seven feet tall, the man had no hair, a long shaggy beard, and hands thrice the size of his own. Renji didn't stand a damn _chance_. He quickly looked at Ichigo.

"How do we stop this? Renji will be killed! I saw those other guys fighting, this is insane!" He shouted at the younger male. Ichigo just shook his head and grabbed someone from next to him and thrust him in front of Byakuya.

"Forget trying to get him back now. Just place a bet or something. This guy here handles all bets placed on this side of the ring." He said. Byakuya looked at the frail man who held out his hand, apparently waiting for a bet to be placed. This was absurd.

"What?! I'm not betting on a fight! This is illegal and possibly the stupidest thing I've ever seen. Get Renji out of there, now! I'm taking him home!" He shouted. The man just kept looking at him with his hand outstretched.

"Will your bet be for Abarai or Gunner?" He questioned above the noise of the crowd. Byakuya glanced down at the idiotic red head and sighed, pulling out his wallet. He placed a fifty dollar bill into the gangly man's hand which he quickly snatched up.

"Abarai." He groaned. The man nodded quickly and jotted down his answer in a little black notebook. He then scurried away, ready for more money from other bet placers. Byakuya then got as close as he could, staring down at the two men. He was not able to get Renji out of this scenario. It was entirely out of his control. He waited with bated breath for it to be over with. Suddenly, he heard a bell ring, and the man named Gunner charged for Renji. Byakuya felt his breath hitch into his body in an alarmed gasp. Before he was hit, however, Renji slid directly underneath the man's legs, hopping up behind him and planting an elbow into his spine. He jumped back when Gunner twisted around, the pain from the last attack etched on his horrible face. He thrashed his arms around, trying to grab hold of the smaller man who quickly dodged, jumping backwards. Just as Gunner attempted to hit low, he left himself open for Renji's right hook, square to the nose, sending him stumbling backwards.

Byakuya couldn't help but be excited. A monster indeed. Renji hadn't been kidding. He was amazing. Frighteningly so.

As he continued to watch, Renji was all but playing with Gunner, effortlessly evading every punch, every kick, and every swipe in his direction. It was apparent that Gunner had used his size to his advantage in all other fights he'd been in. This one would not be so easy.

Before long, Renji decked Gunner with a lift uppercut, sending him falling onto his back, out cold. Byakuya sighed in relief. Renji had bested the odds. Something was shoved into Byakuya's hand suddenly, and to his surprise, three hundred dollars had replaced his fifty. He understood now how Renji made a living. He didn't know what to think of it. On the one hand, it was incredibly dangerous and he was now more than understanding of why Rukia had passionately beat him senseless from time to time. But on the other hand, watching Renji move around with such grace, agility, and command in the situation, he couldn't help but feel a little excited. This man was living with him. This loaded gun of a man slept in the same room as he.

And he suddenly loved it.

000

The rest of his day paled in comparison to his time in Down Under. Renji had more than surprised him, though he was not yet ready to face him. Obviously Renji hadn't wanted him to know what sort of job he had, and for a good reason. Normally, Byakuya would be totally against him doing anything of the sort. It was more than dangerous and quite illegal. He wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know how he felt about it. Should he ask that he stop? It wasn't like Renji needed a job like that when he was living somewhere for free. He doubted Renji could actually live out on his own.

Just before he packed up for the night, there was a knock at his office door. Yuroichi would have left by now.

"Enter." He commanded quickly as he gathered up his papers and prepared them for morning. When he glanced up, the very man from the elevator was walking slowly into the office. Byakuya felt his body tense up all over again. This guy...

"Well, very nice office you have. I really like it. Nice and private." He mused. Byakuya abandoned the rest of his papers and picked up his coat, ready to leave.

"Yes, I'm afraid I'm leaving, so-"

"I'll walk you to your car." The Seriete rat offered with a sly smirk. Byakuya cleared his throat.

"I'm fine. Please do not bother." He tried. Just as he was about to leave, the man slammed his hand into the wall, just in front of Byakuya, blocking his exit.

"You never answered my question before, Mr. Kuchiki. I'm a patient man, but even I have my limitations. I would very much like to have...dealings with you in the very near future." He hummed. Byakuya was truly creeped out in the worst possible way.

"My answer is no. I'm sorry, but please leave some other way, I don't wish to walk with you. Goodnight." Byakuya said with as much forced conduct as he could. The smile on the other man's face fell slightly, though not all the way.

"That's too bad...I was really hoping to get to know you on a much more intimate basis." He chided. The CEO swallowed hard and waited for him to remove his hand that he may pass. Unlike Renji, he was not a man of strength or physical prowess. This man was a giant compared to himself.

"Truly unfortunate, please remove your arm, I have a dog to feed." he chuffed.

Before the larger man could say a word, a hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder from behind. When he turned around, a tall gentleman with blond hair and an intelligent smile greeted him.

"Mr. O'Connor! It's rather late, wouldn't you say? My boss here, he gets a bit grumpy when we keep him passed when he wants to leave. You really don't want to see Mr. Kuchiki's bad side. People could get hurt, ya know?" He laughed. Something about that laugh seemed to unnerve O'Connor.

"Umm...yea, we were just talking-"

"And now you're done talking. Sure was nice of Mr. Yamamoto to bring you along, especially with how short a leash you've been on lately. Why I even heard a little rumor that there was a demotion in the air. Now, there's no way that an esteemed man such as yourself would be involved in something that could possibly result in a court case, right? I mean, a demotion is the least of your worries with that coming your way. And from what I saw, this looked an _awful_ lot like sexual harassment. But I could be wrong. Am I wrong?"

O'Connor suddenly tensed.

"No, no, this is a misunderstanding. You see, Mr. Kuchiki and I were just talking and I was going to walk him to his car! No harm, really!" He alleged. Byakuya snorted. The blond man laughed.

"Oh, of coarse, of coarse, I get those two mixed up all the time. There's such a thin line between friendly and threatening these days, I just get confused, you'll have to forgive me. And you'll have plenty of time to do that on the way to your car, alone, Mr. O'Connor." The blond man smiled.

Without much hesitation, O'Connor nodded to both Byakuya and the blond man, swiftly taking his leave. The CEO sighed and ran a nervous hand through his dark tresses.

"Urahara...you're here terribly late." He sighed, suddenly exhausted. Urahara smiled warmly, ushering Byakuya out the door.

"Yes, and I'm quite intent on getting home. But before then, would you mind terribly if I walked you to your car?"

As much as Byakuya hated feeling like someone who needed protecting, he wouldn't mind the younger man to keep him company while walking the dark parking lot.

"Why not. Are we headed the same way?" He asked.

"Nope." Urahara chuckled. Byakuya sighed.

"Why did you come to my office anyway? Did you need something from me?" He asked, suddenly curious. The blond man laughed heartily.

"No, Yuroichi called me. I think she has some sort of strange super powers because she always knows when you're in distress." He chortled. Byakuya felt even less amused.

000

When Byakuya got home, he braced himself for his normal greeting.

"WELCOME HOME!" His excited pet sounded as he jumped the CEO, slamming his body into him. This time, he had not knocked him down, however. Byakuya palmed him in the face lightly, removing the overzealous young man from his person. He was still slightly shaken up from the days events and needed to unwind. He removed his jacket and shoes, Renji dutifully following closely behind him, as always.

"So, what happened today? Do you want to talk over my bath? What are you planning to make for dinner? Did the merge go well? Do you have lots of new bosses now? Hey, hey Master-"

"Renji, kindly put the never ending blathering on mute for a moment while I get changed?" Byakuya asked. Renji gave him a grin from ear to ear and sat at the kitchen table. Before Byakuya left the kitchen, he turned slightly, not quite looking at the red head.

"Oh...I did make a couple hundred dollars today." He stated simply. Renji's ears perked up at having been spoken to.

"Oh, yea? How so? I would guess you make a lot more than that in a day." he chuckled. Byakuya turned around and leaned against the wall.

"Well...yes. But I actually gambled. I bet on a fight at this place called Down Under." he said slowly, watching Renji's reaction closely. The young man's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You followed me?" came his dark response. Byakuya felt nervous. Renji would never hurt him. He felt a strange sort of excitement when he saw him look angry. But at the same time, he didn't really want to be the reason for his anger.

"No...well, yes. But I thought you were just going into a bar. I was going to buy you lunch or something. Ichigo took me to Down Under. I just wanted to see you-" He kept talking, unable to stop. Renji's eyes flashed with a strange light as he kept talking.

"You wanted to see me? So badly that you followed me into a dinky old bar that someone like you would never be caught dead at? You must like me a whole lot." He growled low. He stood up from the chair and took slow, deliberate steps towards Byakuya, the older man frozen to the spot.

"You bet on me?" He asked, amused. Byakuya felt his face heat up and he looked away.

"It doesn't matter, you really shouldn't be doing that sort of thing, Renji. You should stop. Get a real job." He suggested. Renji crossed his arms to his chest.

"I've been doing that all my life. I'm not quitting now. Kick me out if you want." He defended. Byakuya felt a sudden rush of panic at the idea of Renji leaving.

"No, that's fine...just..." He was at a loss for words.

"Does it bother you that you can't control me?"

The question came as something of a surprise. Byakuya thought about it.

"No...I don't think so." he answered, Renji getting very close now.

"I don't think so either. You want to know what I think?" he asked, pressing his hands to the wall on either side of Byakuya, effectively trapping him in place. Byakuya felt a hot flash in the pit of his stomach.

"What do you think, Renji?" He whispered, feeling his legs about to give out. The younger man pressed his body heavily against Byakuya, his heat and scent overpowering his senses. He leaned closely and lightly ran his tongue over his ear, ripping a chill from his spine.

"I think you like it." he hoarsely whispered. Byakuya couldn't help the groan that escaped his chest. His eyes slowly closed as Renji pressed himself even more firmly to Byakuya.

"You are always in control, Byakuya. Would you like me to take it away? Will you obey me and let me do wonderfully terrible things to you? Would you conform to my wishes and give in to your own true desires? Would you let me tear you apart until you're quivering under me, begging, _pleading_ for me allow you the pleasure of being whole again?"

Byakuya's body felt hot. The words Renji was saying made him this way. He wanted everything he'd said. He wanted to be helpless to him. He wanted Renji to be in control. He wanted the freedom to feel as he wanted. To feel good.

"Yes." He breathed.

All too quickly, yet not quickly enough, Renji smashed his mouth to Byakuya, hoisting him up until his legs wrapped around his hips. He held him for a moment before pressing him against the wall, his weight keeping him up while he ground hungrily into him. Byakuya shivered with need as Renji literally ripped his shirt from his body, popping out each button and tossing the offending material to the ground. Byakuya clung his arms around Renji's neck, their tongues battling for dominance, which Byakuya readily conceded to. Renji detached from Byakuya's mouth, only to bite down on the nape of his neck, raking a pleasured yelp from the brunette.

Somehow, they made it to the bedroom, Renji having carried Byakuya up the stairs on his hips, dropping Byakuya onto the bed. The brunette scooted backwards as Renji got on his hands and knees, as if prowling towards him hungrily. He crawled on top of him, removing his own shirt and throwing it to the side, latching himself back onto Byakuya who ran his nails up Renji's bare back, causing delicious gooseflesh. Renji straddled Byakuya between his strong thighs, holding his hands above his head as he devoured his mouth.

His eyes practically black with lust, Renji gazed at Byakuya as he writhed beneath him.

"I'm not stopping easily this time, Byakuya. Now is your last chance. After this, I don't care what you say, you aren't getting away from me tonight." he warned. Byakuya just breathed deeply.

"No. Don't stop." He pleaded. Renji's mouth curled into a wicked smile before he quickly removed the rest of Byakuya's clothing, leaving him totally bare for him to see. Byakuya had never felt this way before. He had taken a few women to bed before, but each time, it was contrived; forced. He felt little satisfaction in it, and he certainly never thought he could enjoy any sort of pleasurable company to the extent he was feeling it now.

He swallowed as he watched the large, beautifully beastly man loom over him, staring into his eyes with ones darkened with desire. Renji knee'd his legs apart, slowly dragging his index finger down his chest, stomach, and finally, touching his most sensitive areas.

Byakuya let out a multitude of shouts and moans as Renji did just as he'd promised; wonderfully terrible things. His body was pushed to the brink and brought back over and over. He felt like he was being ripped apart, and yet Renji never let him shatter to pieces. Even as Renji took him, so completely, pressing farther and farther into his bed, he allowed the screams that built up in his chest to run out of his throat, abandoning all pride and giving Renji everything. All thought, all rational reasoning was gone. Given up. He had never done something he would have originally thought so wrong, but oh, was it right. Renji moved quickly, losing his own control, yet keeping Byakuya in a strong, protective embrace.

A barrage of curses spewed from the young man, their hearts pounding as both their bodies went rigid. Byakuya felt a silent scream course through him. All of Renji's weight was suddenly on him, all at once. His face nuzzling the nape of his neck, breathing in Byakuya's scent. The black haired man felt his whole body go numb with fatigue.

Renji rolled to the side, stretching and relaxing his long legs. Byakuya turned into him, strong arms automatically wrapping around his smaller figure. Byakuya said nothing for a while. He wasn't sure if he wanted to say anything. This man had just taken all his fears, all his uncertainties about himself and threw them away forever.

000

Byakuya knew he would fall asleep soon. He supposed under the circumstances he would _have_ to let him sleep in the bed. For once, he wanted him to.

"I just thought of something." Byakuya said, nudging Renji lightly in his side, resulting in a tired grunt.

"You were looking at the orphanage just before I saw you go into the bar. Why were you staring at it for so long?" He asked. Renji yawned deeply.

"That's where I lived since before I could remember. It's a shame they're tearing it down. Though I can't say I'll miss it much. It was a rundown piece of shit." he mumbled. Byakuya smiled and snuggled closer to him. That explained a whole lot.

"They aren't tearing it down, Renji, my company is building a playground and fixing the building up." He said with a smile. He felt Renji's arms tighten around him and a kiss was planted on the top of his head.

"Of coarse you are...of coarse it would be you." he mumbled sweetly before drifting soundly into a deep sleep, snoring softly. Byakuya smiled into his chest, allowing himself to drift off as well.

**Whoop! Two in one day...totally possible. Review pleeease!**


	10. Chapter 10 Victoria

**Oooh, my goodness guys! This one took me forever and a day! My work schedule is just plain silly sometimes. Okay, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Chapter 10

Victoria

For only the second time in his life, Byakuya woke to the sound of his alarm clock. His eyes cracked open as he looked directly into the face of his pet. Memories of the night before flooded back in a sea of passion. His face went red as a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight embrace. Byakuya's mouth was muffled in Renji's chest, the younger man sighing in content.

"Mmmhhff, Renji-" He tried to mumble into the chest. He heard the vibrations of an amused chuckle. Renji stretched his body, those unspeakably long legs and muscled back. His mouth cracked open in a slight yawn as he clenched the muscles in his arms, gripping Byakuya tightly. The older man squeezed under the arms and wiggled out of the embrace. Renji wined in protest.

"We need to get up, you silly creature." Byakuya said with a tired smile. Renji yawned again and pulled the covers up over his crimson head. Byakuya smiled again and went into his bathroom to wash up.

The rest of that morning had gone as usual, except instead of Renji happily chatting away during breakfast, they ate in a comfortable, satisfied silence, not wanting to ruin the morning with talk, though Byakuya knew they needed to discuss many things. It would be foolish to think that things could continue to go as they were.

"Mast-I mean Byakuya, I have something to tell you." Renji suddenly spoke, shaking Byakuya from his thoughts. The older man looked questioningly at him.

"I would like to go on vacation!" He grinned happily. Byakuya snorted.

"It's too cold a time of year, Renji. When would we go anywhere?" He asked, sipping his coffee. Renji flopped his upper body on the table, childishly.

"Don't you have some sort of private island or something?" he asked. Byakuya turned his head and continued to sip his coffee.

"Holy crap! You do, don't you!? It was just a joke, I didn't think you were that rich! Why do you even live in a house like this if you can afford your own island!?" He asked with wide eyes. Byakuya huffed.

"The island belongs to the company. It's for retreats or having get-together's with other companies. I don't own it all by myself." He grunted. Renji gave him a wink.

"Yes, but since you're the owner-"

"Not anymore Renji, we merged yesterday, remember? I'm not the owner anymore, I'm merely a high ranking CEO now instead of the highest ranking. I have bosses now." He said into his cup. Renji huffed.

"I don't get all that confusing business stuff. When Seriete bought the company, did they buy the island too?" He asked. Byakuya thought for a moment. He wasn't actually sure. The island had never really come up at any meeting they'd had. He supposed it would have to be.

"I need to go to work, Renji. Be good while I'm gone, yes?" He asked while dumping the rest of his coffee in the sink and gathering his coat and keys. Renji walked over to him, looking slightly awkward. Byakuya stood still as a board as he pulled him into a gentle embrace.

"Umm...have a good day at work...Byakuya." He mumbled into his ear. Byakuya wasn't really sure what to do. Were they a couple now? He didn't think so. They'd had sex, but did it mean anything? He wondered how Renji felt about it, but didn't have the time to discuss it now. He patted the young man on the back and pulled out of the embrace.

"I'll be back a little earlier than usual. With the merge I don't need to stay as long, so I'll probably be home before six tonight...maybe even earlier." He said. Renji's smile brightened the room.

"That's great! I'll be waiting for you then!" He said with excitement. Byakuya couldn't help but smile along with him.

000

"So, how's your doggy?" Yuroichi smiled as she sat on Byakuya's desk. His workload was infinitely lighter today and he wasn't really sure what to make of it. Even Yuroichi seemed bored enough to come into his office to talk to him.

"He's fine. Not really much to say about him." Byakuya lied. It would be too strange to admit to her now that Renji was actually a person and there happened to be quite a bit to say about him, most of which he felt he would never say to anyone.

Yuroichi gave him the strangest look he'd ever seen from her. It was like a mixture of excitement and curiousness as well as cunning and mischief. It unnerved him slightly.

"What did you do last night?" She asked with a strange smile that Byakuya decided he didn't care for.

"N-nothing. Why do you ask?" He stuttered. Suddenly, Yuroichi was ecstatic.

"Oh my god! Oh my god, you had SEX!" She shouted. Byakuya instinctively shot from his chair to silence her. However, he attempted to play it off by reaching to a far end of his desk to grab a paper he didn't really need.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said as calmly as he could. Yuroichi practically jumped with excitement.

"Oh, my god! You did! This proves it!"

"What proves it!? I haven't said anything!" He defended. Yuroichi laughed.

"No use denying it, I can see right through you!" She exclaimed happily. Byakuya rubbed his temples.

"How the hell do you do that? Seriously woman, it's like you're in my head." He groaned. Yuroichi rubbed her hands together eagerly.

"Okay mister, details, do I know her?"

"No, and I don't want to talk about this."

"Do you really like her?"

"No."

"Okay, that's a lie. What was it like? Was it amazing? Was it suckish?"

"Yuroichi, please, this is not work appropriate conversation."

"There's something you aren't telling me. I can see you're hiding something, but what...?" She mused. Byakuya gulped. The best thing to do at this point would be to not say anything at all. If Yuroichi wanted something out of him, she almost always got it. He still didn't know how she did it to him. It was like she reached into his brain and picked out everything she wanted.

"What is it Byakuya? Is she ugly, so you're embarrassed of her?" She asked. Byakuya said nothing.

"No, that's not it huh...but I think I'm on the right track. Is she so pretty that you don't want anyone to see her, just in case people try to take her away?"

Silence.

"Hmm...I think I'm actually closer on that one. She's pretty, but you're still embarrassed. So what ever do you have to be embarrassed about?" She was attempting to put the pieces together. Byakuya felt a drop of cold sweat run down his brow.

"I think you should go back to work." He muttered.

"Hold on, I'm still unriddleing you. Okay, so maybe she has a strange personality. Am I right? She's probably uncouth and you don't want to show her to anyone because you're afraid she would make a scene!"

"Yuroichi..."

"Hmm, but there's still something else..." Yuroichi got up from the desk and walked over to her boss, getting uncomfortably close. He felt his skin crawl. She was in his head. He had no secrets with her because she read him like a grade school book.

"Embarrassment...fear...confusion? There's also...inner tormoil..."

"There's no way you could possibly tell all that just by looking at me, you odd woman." He closed his eyes and turned away. Yuroichi smiled warmly.

"You talk quite loudly with your eyes, Byakuya. Did you know that? Why do you think we get along so well?"

"Because you bully me into getting what you want?" he asked, a headache growing at his temple. He tried rubbing it away.

"Because I learned how to talk to you. It's simple. Since you don't speak your emotions half the time, nor let them appear on your face, your eyes speak volumes. And I think there's a big big secret you're keeping from the whole world. Whatever could it be?" She asked, more to herself than to Byakuya. Just then, her face scrunched and a smile, different from before, was etched there.

She picked up his phone and pressed a button.

"Can you please come to Mr. Kuchiki's office for just a moment, Kisuke? I need to do a little experiment." she said slyly into the receiver. Byakuya felt like she was about to make a big deal out of nothing. This was a perfect example of how she bullied him.

Before too long, Urahara stepped into the office, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to Yuroichi and greeted Byakuya warmly.

"How can I be of service? I'm a little busy right now, so I hope it won't take too long." He said with no irritation at all. Byakuya wasn't really sure what to make of the guy, even after having worked with him for so many years. Yuroichi stood directly next to him and faced them both towards Byakuya.

"Oh, certainly not. I simply need you to walk directly to your right. I shall walk to my left. Ready, set, go." She said simply. Byakuya watched as Urahara walked away. He stepped a few feet to his right, stopping and turning towards Yuroichi. She was the same distance away, but only to the left. He didn't know what this was supposed to accomplish. However, Yuroichi seemed extremely happy with whatever bogus results she had just confirmed.

"Thank you, Kisuke, that will be all." She said with a barely contained smile. He nodded to them both and left the room. Apparently, he wasn't one to ask questions. Sometimes Byakuya wished that Urahara were his secretary instead of the boisterous woman. Though he would be wasted as one.

"When the door was closed behind him, Yuroichi sat back down on Byakuya's desk, playing with her fingernails. Byakuya wasn't amused anymore.

"What was that all about? You bothered him from his work for that?" Byakuya asked. Yuroichi grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes! The human brain will always force it's host to look at whatever it is attracted to. subconsciously, you watched Kisuke walk away instead of me. You also didn't notice that I unbuttoned another button on my shirt, or that when I walked away, I swung my hips and crossed my arms to my chest when I turned around, making my breasts stand out. No matter how hard I tried to get your attention, you still watched Kisuke. And I have also come to the conclusion that the 'woman' you were with last night wasn't actually a woman. You won't talk to me about your secret lover because he is, in fact, a man. Am I right?"

000

Byakuya was silent the entire way home. He was arriving a lot earlier than he'd expected.

"That damned Yuroichi...how does she do that? She knows when I need help, she can practically read my mind and can predict how I will react in any situation I am ever in. If I am gay, and all women are like that, straight men can keep them." He grumbled. It was only four in the afternoon. He was going home a lot earlier than he'd expected.

When he got home, he walked a little quicker than he'd intended to get to the front door. Upon opening it, he was once again missing the greeting from his red head. He wasn't home again.

Byakuya tried to press down the thoughts of what Renji was doing at this very moment. He could be fighting large people or betting on someone. Whatever he was doing, he had no doubts that it wasn't legal.

In any case, he supposed he would do the dishes since the mutt hadn't gotten around to them yet. He must have left in quite a hurry to have forgotten housework. Not that it made a whole lot of a difference anyway.

He changed into casual clothes and went down to the kitchen to get started. Just as he was rolling up his sleeves, the front door opened.

"Byakuya, are you home?" He called. Byakuya shook his head.

"Yes." He said, barely raising his voice. He heard shuffling in the mudroom and quickened footsteps coming over to the kitchen where he started the water for the dishes. He glanced over at Renji to see that he held a medium sized box in his hand. Now he was suspicious.

"I got you a present, Master. I hope you like it."

"I certainly hope that, under the circumstances, you will please stop calling me that. It's pretty disturbing that we are sleeping together and you still call me that." Byakuya scolded with arms crossed over his chest. Renji stepped closer to him, moving the box out of the way and kissing him on the cheek.

"Is that what we're doing?" He asked amusedly. Before Byakuya could answer, Renji placed the box on the ground. Byakuya knelt down, having the strangest feeling of de'ja'vu and placed his hands on the top of the box. He was startled when he began hearing scratching sounds from the inside.

"Renji..." Byakuya warned. The red head just waved him to open the box. When he did, he stared into the eyes of a tiny brown puppy.

"It's a...cocker spaniel." He said with surprise in his voice. Renji knelt down with him.

"Yea, I found her at the pound today. I was going to get a big one, but she just fit the bill so perfectly. Now you really do have a dog! Since I know how much having one soothed you, I figured getting a real one would be a much better idea." He said with a smile. "You can just pretend that this is the dog you've been talking about to everyone who sees her."

Byakuya picked up the puppy and placed it in his lap. The little dog stood up on her hind legs, wiggling her little stub of a tail, trying to lick his face.

"Renji, firstly, I won't even ask how you managed to find a pure bred Cocker Spaniel at the pound. Secondly, she looks nothing like my descriptions of her to my co-workers, and thirdly, she's a girl. Plus I would have to call her Renji." He said, scratching the little girl behind the ears.

Renji fiddled with the box.

"I wouldn't mind if you named her Renji." He said softly. Byakuya snorted.

"What? No, that's too confusing. Plus I made it very clear to my secretary that you were a large dog as well as a mutt. This little girl is...well...little." He said. The puppy's big brown eyes nearly broke his heart as she whined at him for his attention. He ran his fingers through her soft fur. It did have a similar effect as Renji's hair.

"You...don't want her then?" Renji asked, his eyes downcast. Byakuya felt like he'd just wronged the universe by making the happy Renji sad. He looked back down at the puppy and smiled.

"No, Renji, she's perfect. But I'm going to give her a girl's name." He said while rubbing the little dog's back. She was actually quite cute.

Just as he was about to name her, the doorbell rang. Byakuya wondered who would come to his house.

He placed the puppy in Renji's arms and walked towards the door. When he opened it, he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of his secretary standing at the door.

"Yuroichi, what-"

"Hello there boss! I just came to drop off these glasses that you left at the office! I know you can't survive without them!" she joked. Byakuya fumed.

"I don't wear glasses. You are all too aware of this." he growled.

"Oh, right my mistake. Well, are you going to invite me in? It's terribly rude to leave someone outside in the cold." She laughed.

"Isn't it even more rude to come to one's house uninvited?" He grunted. Yuroichi laughed and looked over his shoulder, Renji having stepped out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was about.

"Is it Rukia?" He asked. Yuroichi nearly knocked Byakuya over in her attempts to get a better look at the man. She hopped inside the house and practically ran to the young man. Renji took a step back, nervously as she looked him over, still holding the puppy.

"So you're the mystery man! Wow, you are gorgeous and...is that a puppy?" She was momentarily distracted. Before Renji could answer, she grabbed the little dog, holding it high into the air. The puppy barked happily as Yuroichi gushed over it.

"Byakuya, you practically made this little thing out to be a monster, how could you say such things about his cute little dog?! And she's a girl! You don't know dogs very well, do you?" She laughed. Byakuya sighed and shook his head.

"Yea, I guess I'll have to change her name then, huh?" He closed the door to keep the warm air inside.

"Yes, Renji is a terrible name for a dog anyway. What are you going to name her?" She asked, furiously rubbing and scratching the little dog whom loved the attention. Renji snickered as Byakuya thought for a moment.

"I think...Victoria." He announced. Renji nodded his approval. He chose to ignore Yuroichi's distaste for his own name. He was too busy being quite amazed at her. She treated Byakuya much like he did, only she seemed to force herself on him. His old master didn't seem to mind though.

"So, mystery man, what might your name be?" she asked, now going back to her previous reason for coming over. Renji scratched his head. It would be bad to tell this woman his real name.

"Umm...Ichigo. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." He said happily. The young woman held out her hand to him.

"Yuroichi, just Yuroichi, please. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I can see why Byakuya keeps you around. You have a hard nut to crack, my dear, but I'm sure you can handle him." She giggled. Byakuya cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the situation.

"Well, I should be going, I only came by to give you these glasses, Byakuya, but it appears that there was no need after all." She smiled, patting the puppy before heading out the door, leaving as quickly as she had come. When she was gone, Byakuya pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That woman exhausts me." He sighed. Renji smiled and walked over to the window, watching her bounce away.

"I think she was making sure I wasn't some evil, vicious monster, trying to take you away from her. She seems very protective of you." He mused. Byakuya raised a sculpted eyebrow.

"And what makes you think that?" He questioned. Renji moved over to the dark haired man and placed his fingers under his chin, lifting him into a soft kiss.

"Because I feel like I would do the same thing." He answered.

They kissed passionately right at the front door, little Victoria ignorantly biting at a sudden itch at her tiny paw.

"I feel like if there was another man in your life...I would be compelled to make sure he was safe to be around. Even if you liked him more than me." He said into Byakuya's lips.

The older man snickered.

"That sounds like jealousy." he teased. Renji looked at the ceiling.

"I'm doomed if I'm jealous of a man that doesn't even exist." He sighed. Byakuya touched Renji's shirt, smoothing the fabric between his thumb and index finger absently.

"I think we're both doomed, Renji."

The younger man engulfed Byakuya into a bear hug, squeezing the life out of him.

"Good."

**Oh my gosh! I'm so so so sorry for the lateness! Don't be hatin! Please review, they make me feel so wonderful! And lets not forget, within the next chapter or so, they are going to the beach! Fun times all around! Review please! **


End file.
